Correo Aéreo
by Alonsina Quijano
Summary: Serie de cartas y pensamientos desde el POV de una Katara de casi setenta años, donde narra la batalla contra la pérdida de Aang, hasta el nacimiento de Korra, como ésta parte a Ciudad República, su regreso y más.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos! Pues antes que nada quiero comentarles que este fanfic no difiere mucho con los otros fanfics que he escrito para esta página. Es un concepto algo diferente, y aunque en "Más ligero que el aire" traté de narrar esto, encontré un modo en el cual me gustó más, y sentí que los hechos podían relatarse más fácilmente. Últimamente me dedico mucho a los fanfics de "POV", o puntos de vista. Trataré de hacer uno con narrativa de tercera persona próximamente. "La magia bestial (desde la A hasta la R)" sigue su marcha, y si ustedes lo desean, haré una segunda parte después de que finalice la segunda temporada de Korra, que será hasta el año que viene. Por ahora los dejó con este fanfic cuyo título fue complicado (soy pésima con los títulos, pero qué se le hace). También le atribuyo el mal título a que he tenido problemas emocionales en fechas recientes, pero eso no creo que sea un tema para leer en fanfiction.**

"**Avatar la leyenda de Aang y La leyenda de Korra" pertenecen a Nickelodeon, Viacom y Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante DiMartino, nada de esto se hace con fines de lucro.**

**Correo Aéreo.**

**La media cama.**

Pese a que la cama es completamente mía, me acostumbré a dormir de mi lado, y tu espacio allí está. Despierto en la madrugada, y la tormenta sigue cantando tal como cuando me fui a dormir; lo único que lo hace diferente es que no soy la misma mujer que cerró los ojos el día anterior, y que falta una presencia en el otro lado de la cama.

Ya ha transcurrido un mes desde que partiste, ¿Lo sabías?

Desconozco las condiciones en las cuales te encuentres, y apenas conozco las mías. La Tribu Agua del Sur está siendo azotada por una tormenta de nieve histórica, algo que no sucedía desde que yo era una niña de apenas diez años. Desde donde estoy puedo escuchar cómo los pingüinos hacen una fiesta por la tormenta, y en ocasiones no me dejan dormir.

De acuerdo, no mentiré: eso no es lo que me impide dormir; es simplemente que aún no me acostumbro a que ya no estás.

Anoche llegué de entrenar a algunos maestros agua, y lo primero que grité fue "¡Ya llegué, cariño!", y recordando al instante que mi frase carecía de sentido común. Por suerte Sokka no se encontraba, ya que habría hecho alguna de sus clásicas bromas respecto a la palabra "cariño". Fue un balde de agua fría el pensar que esto no sale de mi mente; que la rutina es más poderosa incluso que el amor. Me fui desvaneciendo mentalmente, y en realidad no sentí ánimos de comer, yéndome a la cama temprano.

En realidad no es una cama; es más bien una media cama. Cuando me acurruco, pienso en aquellos ayeres en Ciudad República, y cuando despierto en la mañana, mi cabeza mira hacia el lado donde se supone dormías tú. En la noche todo es un vago recuerdo donde vuelves a abrazarme, y al despertar me quedó con simples fragmentos de una noche tan bonita.

Quisiera dormir un poco más y aferrarme a estos recuerdos, pero el primer canto de la mañana me arranca de mi media cama. Sé que debo seguir adelante aunque sea difícil; mi vida aquí es menos estresante que en la ciudad, pero extraño a Tenzin, los atardeceres y las nevadas moderadas que caían sobre el templo. Aunque si los extraño tanto, debería ir ahora mismo allá; lo único que hace diferente todo eso es que ya no estás.

En la media cama he pensado ¿Qué cabeza habría dormido conmigo de no ser porque Sokka me hizo enojar hace cincuenta y tres años, haciéndome romper el iceberg donde te encontrabas? Desearía no contestar a ello, ya que sigo extrañando tu cabeza en esa almohada vacía, donde el único abrazo que encuentro es uno de aire frío, y no de un aire tibio y sonriente que me pueda decir "buenas noches". Pero aún sigo con vida, y sé que podrás escucharme: Buenas noches cariño, dondequiera que estés.

**Katara.**


	2. La costumbre me ha hecho así

**La costumbre me ha hecho así.**

Hola, Aang. Espero que esté todo en orden en tu nuevo hogar. El tiempo ha pasado rápidamente, y mis anhelos no tanto.

Hace dos días vino Tenzin a verme, ya que tenía más de medio año desde que no nos veíamos. Pareciera que es un maestro bastante fuerte emocionalmente, pero en cierto modo te sigue extrañando; cuando nos despedimos, nos dimos un abrazo bastante largo, cosa que no pasaba desde que él se convirtió en el último maestro aire.

No lo culpo, ya que no es el único; Bumi me escribió hace un mes para contarme cómo va todo en las Fuerzas Unidas, y también resume que extraña a su padre.

Kya vive en el Polo Norte, y rara vez nos vemos. Sin embargo, el otro día me envió un telegrama donde admite que es difícil sobrellevar esto.

Todos por acá necesitamos un toque de esa locura tuya, pero todos nos callamos esa necesidad y deseamos asumir que somos lo suficientemente resistentes como para afrontarlo.

Estamos separados, y nos tragamos nuestras lágrimas. Con la gente que iba y venía cuando partiste, era difícil pasar un momento tranquilo para enfrentarnos con nuestros propios fantasmas. La vida en la Ciudad es más difícil.

Sé que soy una cobarde por venir hasta el Polo Sur, pero me conozco bien, y sé que no toleraría ver que en el espejo falta el reflejo de alguien, o que en todos los lugares a donde vea en Ciudad República sepa que no estás tú. Los primeros días no quise admitir lo que había sucedido (aunque me dijiste que eso sucedería, fue difícil).

También me percaté en estos días que, un día de tantos serví dos platos, a sabiendas que Sokka no vendría a la choza esa tarde. La silla que se encontraba en frente de mí se quedó vacía, aunque el plato no.

Y sigo cometiendo esta clase de errores; sigo sirviendo dos platos, sigo durmiendo de mi lado de la cama, y sigo pensando en qué haré de cenar el sábado en la noche.

Son siete meses desde que te fuiste, y sigo aquí. Aunque comencé a dar clases de agua-control y en ocasiones atiendo a mujeres embarazadas, mi mente sigue traicionándome así.

No temas; no te has perdido nada desde tu partida. La gente sigue encerrada en su vaivén monótono como siempre lo hace, y tu lugar en el templo sigue intacto; tus cosas, tu ropa, la habitación.

Prefiero callarme, porque es más cómodo, pero más doloroso, y no sé si sepas que estas palabras existen. Como sea, sería bueno que estuvieras aquí para abrazarnos a todos, porque en verdad te necesitamos.

Por ahora debo ir a dormir. Y espero que también puedas dormir, o como sea que eso se llame en aquel lado del mundo.

Hasta luego, cariño

**Katara.**


	3. Jen

**Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que han dejado su comentario en esta historia. De verdad me alegra que les esté gustando (aunque muchos de verdad se estén sintiendo como la viuda mientras leen el fanfic). Por tareas y problemas personales no he podido subir tan rápido los capítulos, y este capítulo lo hice apenas hace media hora…**

**Jen: (EO) **_**He aquí.**_

**Jen.**

Recuerdo tus palabras hace casi tres años, cuando sabías que el más grande enigma de la vida (irónicamente) ya te asediaba; que si un viento salvaje me atacaba, y hacía cualquier clase de travesuras, allí estarías tú.

Desperté como todos los días de los últimos nueve meses, dejando a la media cama con la soledad de la otra media cama, para que así complementen sus propios pesares. No fue un día productivo, y aunque Senna (una de las mujeres embarazadas a quien atiendo) me dijo que la acompañara a comer algo en su casa, le dije que me esperaban en casa para la hora de la comida, y cuando iba a medio camino, recordé que Sokka volvió a ir en un viaje de cacería; no tenía a nadie esperándome, salvo el espacio vacío y el tiempo pasado que me atacan cuando miro hacia el techo.

No fui demasiado lejos; fui a una ladera cercana a la tribu agua, quizás uno de mis lugares favoritos en todo este lugar. Miré la puesta de sol, y pese a que son diferentes aquí y en Ciudad República, aquél sigue siendo el mismo. El mar se hallaba tranquilo en comparación a los días anteriores donde nos había atacado una ventisca, y en ocasiones es donde me refugio de las miradas de aquellos que creen que simplemente soy una anciana indefensa que no puede salir adelante ante la muerte de su esposo. Necesitaba un abrazo urgentemente, pero todos en quienes confío están más lejos que el sol.

Cuando aquel maestro fuego tomó la vida de mi madre, jamás me pude perdonar por ser débil, y jamás perdoné a su asesino. Cuando Azula tomó tu vida, tenía el agua del estanque de los espíritus, y regresaste…

Cuando ustedes se alejaron, me dejaron con lo único que nos queda después de la esperanza, y que es lo único verdadero e intangible; los recuerdos, el pasado, y entre todos ellos trato de buscar el conocimiento para salir de todo esto.

Tomé el collar de mi madre entre mis manos, y aunque el sol ya estaba por irse, todavía alcanzaba a iluminar algunas nubes que, curiosamente eran dos, y curiosamente tenían una forma curveada, casi como de una flecha. El agua comenzó a moverse, y un vientecillo tibio me recorrió la espalda en tanto levantó parte de mi cabello.

Sabes que cada mañana me despertaba, y pese a que no siempre te encontrabas allí, cuando te veía meditando, algo de tranquilidad también se me transmitía a mí. Era un contraste del sol con el azul grisáceo de los tatuajes…

Supe, entonces, que no estaba sola, y aunque quise que estuvieras allí para presenciar el ocaso, me di cuenta que estuviste allí... y que siempre has estado.

Digan lo que digan, eso fue para mí el mejor abrazo aéreo que me pudieron dar…

A mi edad solamente queda un gran misterio por resolver; tú ya lo resolviste…y yo aún no lo resuelvo (y no quisiera saber la respuesta), aunque espero que llegue el momento cuando de verdad tenga las herramientas necesarias para descubrirlo, y cuando eso suceda, ya no habrá más distancia…

_Buenas noches, cariño. Pese a todo lo que te he contado, aún necesito el aire para vivir._

**Katara.**


	4. Vientos

**Hola a todos. Antes que nada, me disculpo por no haber subido capítulo desde hace un largo tiempo, y este será el único que subiré en estos momentos, y por como lo veo, regresaré en diciembre para actualizar, y para subir nuevos fanfics o prompts. Tengo algunas cosas que planear, pese a que en este semestre tengo pocas materias (desde un cortometraje para taller de cine, una investigación de lingüística, gramática española, congresos); tanto la magia bestial como Correo Aéreo estarán en hiato hasta nuevo aviso, y pues nada más quería comentar eso. Ah, y alguien que me corrigió que el periodo de reencarnación del avatar dura una semana, es curioso porque, bueno… nunca ha sido un dato meramente oficial, y pues esto es un fanfic, y digamos que lo acomodé en el modo en el que me pareció conveniente. Después de todo, creo que el fanfic no existiría de no ser por este ligero "acomodo". Nada más como comentario **

**Ahora sí, los dejo con este capítulo, y si llegara a tener un pequeño espacio, actualizaré…sino, subiré hasta noviembre-diciembre de este año. **

**Vientos…**

Era muy temprano cuando desperté, tanto así que el sol ni siquiera había salido. Tenía una especie de hueco en el pecho, una sensación que no podía describir. Me volteé hacia el vacío que ahora me parece un tanto reconfortante, y con ello esperé que fuera un mejor día; aunque mi pecho no se sentía bien, sabía que mi conciencia tal vez estuvo soñando contigo. Bueno, no es como que todos los días despierte con una sonrisa en mis labios, o tal vez se había tratado de un sueño en donde tú entrabas por la ventana y me decías que pronto llegaría ese momento. Ha sido un sueño común desde hace cuatro días, y solamente me dices que algún día llegarás, y sales por la ventana en tu aerodeslizador

_-Pronto… - _dices justo antes de sonreírme y marcharte.

Imaginé que era algo como eso, pero prefiero alegar que ha sido solamente una parte de mi conciencia que quiere creer que tu espíritu viene a verme de vez en cuando para desearme buenas noches.

Todavía hoy en la mañana desperté un tanto martirizada por mí misma; donde era una mujer que no sentía compasión por ella misma. Y lo opuesto no es lo que siento en este momento, aunque el primer paso para dejar de sentirme una Katara sin esperanzas es éste: saber que tengo esperanza, y dejar de encerrarme en el pequeño universo.

Desde que te fuiste pasaron nueve meses casi eternos. Aquí todo sigue igual; no te preocupes por mí. Los vientos siguen soplando al norte, a la región a donde todos parten.

Creo que no te escribo para contarte de lo que me ha estado pasando, sino de algo que me hizo reflexionar; no me había pasado, no desde que la pequeña Esperanza había nacido.

Hoy tuve que atender un parto (bueno, como lo he hecho en los últimos meses), pero este fue diferente en algún modo porque, recordé tu mirada cuando me comentaste en aquel entonces que el nacimiento de aquella pequeña niña te había devuelto la esperanza; cuando vi esa imagen nuevamente, yo recuperé la mía.

Fue un día como cualquier otro; siguiendo con la rutina de gotas de agua y tristeza, y con la imagen de una vieja maestra y heroína de guerra, una que no tiene más que hacer además de enseñarle a la gente lo que sabe y de recordar aquellos viejos tiempos con su marido. Lamento decir que así era…así era.

Como siempre, me dispuse a ir por algunos víveres al centro del pueblo, saludando gente por aquí, por allá. Todos me respetan, o dicen algún comentario de alabanza hacia mí. En días así me gustaría volver a ser perseguida por la nación del fuego, viajar sobre el lomo de Appa, y no tener que ser señalada; pasar desapercibida, ser quien era cuando saliste del iceberg.

En ocasiones me encuentro con los padres de algunos de los niños que entreno en el arte del agua-control. A veces me encuentro a otros maestros agua de más edad, y dos de ellos son prodigiosos; Tonraq, un excelente maestro agua, además de un gran guerrero. No debe ser muy viejo, puesto que apenas va a tener a su primer hijo, y su esposa Senna, una maestra agua. No he tenido oportunidad de ver sus habilidades, ya que desde que recuerdo, ella tenía el vientre abultado.

Sokka los traía a cenar aquí, y es como los conocí. He cenado dos veces con ellos, y son de las pocas personas con las que puedo hablar normalmente. Llevan cerca de seis años de matrimonio, y no habían logrado tener hijos, hasta ahora; Senna me pidió que estuviera allí en su parto, cosa que pude cumplir.

Cuando regresé del centro de la ciudad, Sokka me dejó una nota donde me aclaraba que había ido a entrenar guerreros. Me dispuse a guardar las cosas en su sitio, y recoger algunas otras que encontré regadas a lo largo de la casa. Gasté la mitad de la mañana en esta labor, hasta que consideré que la casa estaba limpia; no había a nadie a quién cuidar, nadie con quien conversar. Todo se encontraba demasiado tranquilo, hasta que escuché algunos gritos lejanos que se venían acercando, todos pronunciando mi nombre, cuando entonces se detuvieron en la puerta de la casa, la cual se abrió de par en par, dándole paso a un Sokka desesperado.

-¡Katara! ¡Katara! – exclamó

-¿Qué sucede?

Solamente me hacía señas, como pidiendo que fuera con él a algún lado. Hice una mueca de desentendimiento, aunque después de un rato recobró el aliento:

-¡Es urgente! ¡Urgente!

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es urgente?

-¡Bebé en camino, Tonraq! ¡Su bebé va a nacer!

-¡Debiste decirlo antes!

-¡Lo intenté!

-¡Intentaste intentar! – grité, tomándolo de la mano mientras caminábamos presurosamente hacia la casa de Tonraq y Senna. Ya no somos tan jóvenes como para correr entre la nieve; hace más de cincuenta años nos dábamos el lujo de ir a pescar.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, se encontraban los dos bastante tensos; Senna inhalando y exhalando forzadamente, y Tonraq sosteniendo su mano, pidiendo que se calmara y que todo saldría bien. No pude evitar acordarme de la primera vez que nos vimos en esa situación (aunque te encontrabas nervioso, y no sabías como manejarlo, y cuando Kya estuvo en tus brazos, recuerdo exactamente lo que le dijiste al oído, pese a que dijiste que solamente querías que ella lo escuchara "si te cuentan que lloré cuando te tomé en mis brazos, no me pude contener porque te quiero tanto").

Le pedí a Sokka que trajera trapos, agua y todo lo que pudiera. Algunas parteras comenzaron a llegar justo después de mí. No obstante, esto me correspondía, y hasta que ella nació, me di cuenta de por qué me tomé tan personal esto.

-Estás en las mejores manos. Créeme – dijo Sokka mientras miraba a los ojos de Tonraq. Los dos se encontraban afuera, pero yo alcancé a escuchar parte de la conversación. Las demás mujeres comentaban lo mismo para tranquilizar a Senna, que no debe de ser una muchacha tan grande, aunque el miedo era enorme.

Pasaron casi dos horas. Tuvimos un par de complicaciones durante el parto, pero finalmente nació. Senna apenas podía con su propio espíritu, y de mi frente emanaban goterones de sudor, los cuales limpiaban algunas de las parteras que me auxiliaron a lo largo del proceso.

Allí estaba ella: una pequeña bebé de piel morena, y unos ojos azul celeste, aunque lloró con tanta fuerza que tuve que salir de mi trance. Tuve una vida en mis manos nuevamente; no se trataba de una vida yéndose entre mis dedos en una noche de verano, ni se trataba de un sueño febril de primavera. Era más bien una especie de rayo, tanto así que en mis manos han sido oxímoron eterno, notándolo apenas en ese instante.

-¿Está todo bien? – preguntó Senna aún jadeando y empapada en sudor y lo que creo era llanto. Sus ojos parecían más bien confusos, como si fuera yo la que estaba enferma.

-Eh…sí – contesté mientras regresé a la realidad, escuchando el llanto de la pequeña – es una niña. Una muy fuerte, diría yo.

Las demás parteras festejaron, y una de ellas salió a avisarles a Sokka y a Tonraq. Enseguida, llevé a la recién nacida los brazos de su madre, la cual besó su frente aún algo sucia. Fue cuando les pedí a las parteras que se retiraran, no sin antes agradecerles por su ayuda durante ese instante. No tengo idea de cuál debió ser mi expresión facial, ya que Sokka vino hasta donde me encontraba, tomándome del hombro dijo:

-Veo que hiciste un excelente trabajo, como siempre hermanita – sonrió.

-No sé qué acaba de pasar – respondí – , es como si una parte de mí regresó. Es como si…

-Es como si hubieras vuelto a la vida con ese nacimiento – completó.

Intercambiamos miradas por un instante, y luego volteamos hacia Tonraq y Senna, quienes veían a su pequeña hija. Se les notaba felices, aunque otro pequeño problema se avecinaba.

-¿Ya tienen algún nombre para su bebé? – preguntó Sokka

-Aún no. Estamos en eso – miré a Tonraq y Senna, y recordé una vieja leyenda de la tribu agua del sur. Es tan antigua que casi nadie la conoce, pero Gran-Gran me la contó:

-Cuenta una antigua leyenda sobre cómo nació la tribu agua del sur, que la madre de todos nosotros fue una valiente maestra agua de la tribu agua del norte que viajaba por el mundo. Una noche mientras hacía una ofrenda a su maestra, la luna, ésta le habló, y la llevó al mundo de los espíritus para concederle la sabiduría sobre cosas que, hasta ahora, ningún otro humano ha visto, ya que ella era uno de los primeros avatares que existieron después de que nacieran los maestros de los elementos. Después de un tiempo, dio con un lugar similar al polo norte, donde estableció una nueva tribu, aunque más pequeña. Varias personas del norte la siguieron, y fue así como nació la tribu. Ella mantuvo la paz entre los espíritus y los humanos durante mucho tiempo, y gobernó la tribu hasta el final de sus días. Se dice que tuvo apenas tres hijos, los cuales tuvieron varios hijos, y es posible que en nuestra sangre se encuentre la sangre de aquella legendaria mujer de corazón de perro-oso polar.

-¿Cómo se llamaba? – me preguntó Senna con intriga, como queriendo saber de inmediato el nombre mítico.

-Korra – respondí justo después de sonreír. Me acerqué a ellos, viendo a la pequeña niña jugueteando con la mano de su papá.

-Es un nombre lindo, y fuerte – comentó Tonraq -, e intuyo que es apropiado para una bebé que desde el primer día llora a todo pulmón.

-Será una niña fuerte. He vivido suficiente como para saberlo – me senté en la cama, donde la madre de Korra me dio a la niña –, está llena de vitalidad. Si se lo propone, será una gran maestra agua, tal como sus padres. Está destinada a la grandeza, porque no todos los días nace alguien que te devuelva la esperanza, tal como ustedes lo han hecho hoy.

Enjugué las lágrimas en ese instante, puesto que recordé tus palabras hace varios años. En ese instante me sentí feliz porque volvías a ser como tú, pero hasta hoy entendí exactamente lo que pasaba por tu mente, y de lo que se estaba llenando tu espíritu.

No sé cómo viví tanto tiempo sin verlo, y tanto tiempo sintiéndome así. Fue como si hoy una parte de mí se hubiera desempolvado, después de estar durante mucho tiempo sin moverse. Al ver a la pequeña Korra, volví a ver lo que era el ciclo de la vida; lo que es esperar la muerte mientras la vida yace en tus manos.

Allá afuera las aguas están en paz, y no ha caído nieve desde un largo rato. El clima me sonríe, y al parecer los espíritus vuelven a estar en paz conmigo. La pequeña Korra debe estar durmiendo al lado de sus padres, Sokka ronca como una carreta con ruedas antiguas, y yo… yo trato de conectarme contigo.

Sabes, después de que Korra llorara, un viento fuerte azotó la ventana de la habitación contigua; entonces me sentí tal como cuando Kya nació. Estabas allí a mi lado, ayudándome a darle la bienvenida a la vida a un nuevo ser. Cuando partiste, la esperanza que tanto pregonaba se durmió, y aunque aún no se recupera del todo, estoy consciente que debo cambiar mi actitud ante la vida. Me di cuenta que, desde que nacemos, estamos condenados a morir, y que morir es lo más natural que puede suceder; me consuela el hecho de saber que, con cada día que pasa no estás lejos de mí, sino que me estoy acercando a ti. Nosotros ya tuvimos nuestra historia, nuestros hijos ya están haciendo la suya; solamente falta el desenlace, que no es tan fatal como lo parece.

Después de que te conocí, el aire ya no fue lo mismo para mí. Cuando te fuiste, el aire fue algo totalmente diferente, y cuando me haga espíritu, no hará falta el aire…Ahora mismo, el aire es algo que se encuentra en mi corazón. Me iré a dormir con una sonrisa en mi rostro, junto a ese hueco que sigue en la cama…que en realidad no es un hueco; solamente es un amable recordatorio de que estuviste aquí, y aún estás por ahí, en algún lugar de un gran mundo.

_**Buenas noches, cariño.**_

_**Katara.**_


	5. Sincretismo de Avatares

**Comenzaré con los agradecimientos de siempre, y pues ya sé que había dicho que no tenía tiempo. No obstante, necesitaba un descanso de la edición de vídeo de un corto para taller de cine, y como me salvé de hacer examen de gramática española, entonces vi que tenía algo de tiempo libre para poder escribir un capítulo de este fanfic. Espero que sea de su agrado, y pues igual lo hice algo rápido. Perdón por las faltas de ortografía presentadas, y que tengan un buen inicio de noviembre.**

**Capítulo 5: Sincretismo de avatares.**

Sé que tiene mucho tiempo desde que dejé de escribirte, aunque en cada uno de mis pensamientos antes de ir a dormir estás, tal como lo están mi madre, mi padre y mi hermano. Sokka tiene cerca de unos meses desde que ya partió, y es probable que pronto se encuentren para volver a hacer un montón de bromas. Mientras escribo esto, trato de recordar cuándo fue la última vez que te escribí, y ahora que lo recuerdo fue cuando la pequeña Korra nació.

Han pasado cuatro años aproximadamente; Sokka partió, y ha sido una pérdida dolorosa, aunque me pidió que fuera fuerte, tal como lo hice con mi madre. Le prometí que estaría bien, pese a que me sigue doliendo su partida. La casa ha estado muy sola desde su ausencia, y he estado tratando de acostumbrarme a la idea de que la mayoría de mis amigos ya han muerto.

Realmente el pretexto para escribir era Sokka. Sin embargo, también debo informarte lo que sucedió hace dos días, lo que en realidad ha sido la causa de mi mudanza al refugio que la Orden de Loto blanco comenzó a construir en las afueras de la tribu agua.

Justo después de que Sokka muriera, uno de los enviados de la Orden de Loto pasó por este lugar, dándome las condolencias por ello, además de preguntarme si entre mis estudiantes existía un prodigioso maestro agua. Les comenté que algunos no eran mis alumnos, pero que aún así debían serlo. Llevaban buscando al nuevo avatar varios meses, y en ese entonces la Orden se encontraba buscando al nuevo avatar en el polo norte. No había rastro de él aún, pero esperaban que pronto saliera a la luz tu reencarnación.

Esa noche me dirigí a casa de Tonraq y Senna para cenar, tal como lo hacemos una vez por semana. Llevé algunos fideos, los cuales parecen ser su comida favorita, y la comida de la pequeña Korra. Resultó ser una prodigiosa maestra agua, incluso podría decir que tiene potencial para ser más poderosa que sus padres, aunque su problema es que parece ser una niña demasiado rebelde; toda la noche estuvimos hablando sobre Sokka, el entrenamiento de Korra, y cómo les hubiera gustado darle un hermanito a Korra, y recordé que tiempo después de que ella nació, fueron con unos doctores especialistas a Ciudad República, los cuales les dijeron que no podrían tener más hijos.

Mientras nosotros conversábamos, Korra jugaba con algunos de sus juguetes, cuando de repente uno de ellos se descompuso; seguimos conversando durante un largo rato, mas después la pequeña se enojó tanto por no poder reparar su juguete que de sus palmas emanó fuego. ¡Fuego! ¿Cómo era que podía salir fuego de las palmas de una maestra agua? Tanto sus padres como yo nos quedamos atónitos. Tonraq miró a Senna, en tanto aquél miraba a ésta. No sabían la explicación de aquello, e incluso Tonraq le lanzó una mirada de desdén a su esposa.

-¿Qué pasó, pequeña? – me acerqué a ella.

-Mi peluche de perro-oso polar se ha roto – respondió, casi a punto de llorar de rabia.

-Dime ¿Puedes volver a hacer eso nuevamente?

-¿Romperlo?

-No… lo que hiciste con el fuego.

-¿esto?

Korra juntó sus manitas para sacar de ellas una pequeña flama; brillante, viva y tan inocente como ella misma.

-¿Puedes levantar esta roca? – le pregunté, en tanto tomaba una de las rocas con las cuales jugaba la niña. No detuvo el fuego en sus manos, y con la derecha levantó la piedrecilla que en mi mano se encontraba. Al ver esto, le pedí que me diera su muñeco de perro-oso polar, y le pedí a una absorta Senna un poco de hilo y aguja.

El sueño le ganó a Korra, y dejé el juguete en su regazo en cuanto acabé de zurcirlo, seguido de una manta. La miré dormir, y en su dormir pude ver al pequeño niño de doce años que encontré en el iceberg, que no sabía lo que le deparaba a partir de ese momento.

-Entonces… - comentó Tonraq, quien abrazaba a su esposa.

-Entonces, me parece que nadie más en el mundo puede dominar los elementos, por más pequeñas muestras que tenga en frente – respondí -. Tonraq…no pienses mal de tu esposa, porque te aseguro que ella te ama mucho, y tener una hija contigo era una de las cosas que más quería de alguien como tú, muchacho. Ustedes dos tienen una hija excepcional, y un tanto rebelde; me recuerda mucho a mí misma cuando era joven. A veces no logramos medir nuestro actuar y nuestros sentimientos hacia lo que amamos. Korra es una niña poderosa, y lo supe desde el día en que nació.

-¿Lo sabía? ¿Cómo? – dijo Senna, algo acelerada.

-Porque no todos tenemos el privilegio de conocer a dos avatares en una sola vida. Algunos no sabemos de principio que el avatar está ante nosotros, pero cuando encontré a Aang en el témpano de hielo hace años, sabía que en su ser existía mucha sabiduría, y algo completamente excepcional, mas yo no sabía que ese niño tatuado podría ser la esperanza del mundo, y mi propia esperanza. Cuando Korra nació, ella hizo exactamente lo que Aang; darle una chispa a mi mundo, y dejar de caerme en cualquier momento en que no creía poder salir adelante.

-¿Usted piensa que ella es el avatar?

-No lo pienso; lo sé.

Volteamos a ver a la dormilona pequeña, yendo tal vez entre sueños a verte, o a conocer mundos diferentes al nuestro. No lo sabíamos, pero a sus padres no les cabía en la cabeza cómo es que una niña tan frágil, juguetona y rebelde podría ser el avatar, y más porque su actitud no parecía ser la de un sabio avatar:

-para llegar a ser sabio y espiritual, debes ser estúpido y mundano – finalicé.

Dejé la casa de Tonraq y Senna, deseándoles buena suerte, y pidiéndoles que llamaran a la Orden de Loto Blanco en cuanto pudieran.

Era tarde cuando me fui de allí, y al recordar tristemente que no había alguien esperándome en casa, viré hacia la ladera que, si más no recuerdo, te comenté que era uno de mis lugares favoritos en toda la Tribu Agua. El desasosiego de los pingüinos no era algo sorprendente, ya que yo me sentía igual o peor que los pobres.

Me senté, y al poco rato se me acercó un pingüino.

-Debes estar preocupado. Pronto llegará la hora de las luces – susurré, acariciando su cabeza enseguida.

No dijimos nada, ni nos miramos por un momento que al menos a mí me pareció eterno. Esperábamos sin esperar algo en realidad, salvo la aurora boreal que se presentó a los pocos minutos.

-Si pudieras ver la magia de estas formas – pensé, y tal vez lo hice tan ruidosamente que, el pingüino comenzó a aletear y a hacer ruido cuando terminé la frase en mi mente.

Durante cuatro años había venido a esta ladera, y nunca me había sucedido esto. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? No lo sé, pero sé que estarás feliz de saber que has reencarnado en una pequeña niña, que si bien es bastante diferente a ti, algo me dice que será un excelente avatar, y no decepcionará al mundo. En cuanto la Orden de Loto venga a atestiguar el caso de Korra, Tenzin sabrá la noticia, y cuando eso suceda, tal vez él esté por aquí. Tiene mucho desde que no lo veo, y aunque lo niega, yo sé muy bien que te extraña. También Kya y Bumi, aunque Bumi parezca un tanto loco, terco e incluso un hombre no serio, muy en lo profundo necesita de su padre. Kya me ha escrito algunas cartas, y Tenzin sabe que no tiene sentido estar en Ciudad República sin ti, y es por ello que nos hemos distanciado y hemos mantenido cierta discreción. Han sido cuatro años, y es como si tu voz aquí siguiera, y seguirá.

Creo entender lo que sucedió con el pingüino, y con las luces en el cielo, pese a que aún no me queda tan claro qué es lo que viene ahora que Korra es tu reencarnación.

¿Qué estás tratando de decirme con todo esto, cariño?

_**Katara.**_


	6. Polvo en el Viento

**Agradecimiento a: Joaquín Sabina, Kansas, y algunas canciones de la música clásica, porque sin esto, no podría escribir… y a un montón de escritores. Es mi primer capítulo después de mucho tiempo ahogada en tareas, trabajos y un montón de cosas más. De hecho, ahorita me dispongo a finalizar mi tarea de morfología (¡Ya acabó el semestre!). Así que, en serio, también les agradezco a todos ustedes por ser pacientes con mis fanfics. Durante todo diciembre y enero estaré actualizando seguido, así que, ¡Disfruten!**

**Nota: En este capítulo, más que una carta, es un monólogo interno de Katara. Está dirigido a Aang. Cuando lean justo debajo del título del capítulo la leyenda "Hola cariño, Hola fulanito de tal, Querido blablá, etc.", quiere decir que es una carta. Si no leen nada de esto, es un monólogo interno. Pero a fin de cuentas, son cartas que quedan en uno mismo. **

**Capítulo 6: Polvo en el viento.**

Desperté del sueño. Creo que era un sueño. Korra estaba junto a mí cuando aquello sucedió.

Vaya que la niña duerme pesadamente, ya que debí haber hecho algo de ruido cuando me di cuenta que yo ya no estaba durmiendo. Su pequeña mano seguía sobre la mía.

Me levanté de mi sitio en la cama, asegurándome de no despertar a la pequeña. Afuera, aunque reinaba la paz, dentro de mí aquello era lo que no había.

¿Estaba lista para volver a hacerme responsable de una niña? ¿Estaba lista para volver al ciclo del avatar?

Analicé seriamente aquello. No solamente el avatar volvía a vivir para dominar los cuatro elementos, crecer, aprender y amar; también estábamos aquellos que habíamos vivido con los avatares, desde que crecieron hasta que se nos fueron de las manos. Yo también estaba formando parte de un ciclo, tan repetitivo como las estaciones, tan diferente como cada hoja del otoño, que no es igual a la del año pasado.

Cuando comenzamos a entrenar el agua-control, éramos jóvenes; teníamos casi la misma edad. Pero esto era tan diferente; era una niña, apenas de cinco años. ¡Una niña! No era mi hija, no. Sin embargo, debía tratarla como tal. En mis manos estaba el deber de moldear a lo que sería el espíritu de la tierra, la salvación de nuestro mundo.

Uno de los guardias estaba escuchando un viejo radio, donde sonaban algunas notas con una letra; _lo que somos es simple polvo en el viento_. ¿Qué reto me trata de poner el destino? ¿Acaso esto es una broma macabra? Sé que debo ser fuerte. Sé que debo salir adelante, y créeme que lo intento, pero hay días donde mis huesos ya no alcanzan a sostener a mi espíritu, a mi voluntad de levantarme. ¿Soy, tal vez, la única persona que puede cuidar de dos avatares en una sola vida? ¿Qué estaba soñando?

Soñé una mañana de otoño, con el olor a leña quemada y los ronquidos de Sokka. Soñé, que aún tenía sueño, y que ese sueño era más bien un recuerdo. Era, digamos, un día normal de pesca, o lo que esperaba fuera un día normal de pesca; Sokka viendo sus músculos en el reflejo del agua, yo intentando ayudarle con el agua control. Nos quedamos estancados en un bloque de hielo, y en dicho bloque reñimos. Mi furia contra los comentarios machistas de Sokka era tan grande que, logré sacar un enorme témpano de las profundidades del mar helado que llamábamos "nuestro lugar para obtener comida".

Lo soñé y lo viví, y pocas personas tienen oportunidad de soñar y vivir algo al mismo tiempo.

Igual que entrenar dos avatares.

Después de soñar aquello que recordé, sentí un roce familiar, y vi de nuevo una sonrisa: la sonrisa del despertar, la del anochecer. Entonces, recordé nuevamente que aún seguías siendo como un niño; más bien, lo eras nuevamente… eras, una pequeña mujer, aunque problemática, rebelde, aunque aún así muy dulce, y curiosa. Recordé, que en mis manos volvías a estar, y que volvía a estar contigo.

_Todo lo que somos es polvo en el viento._

Volteé a ver a la pequeña Korra: su pierna cayendo de la cama, descobijada, con la cabeza recostada fuera de la almohada. Me costará despertarla ¿Sabías? Será más complicado.

Dentro de ese gran trecho de diferencias, estoy consciente que hay un gran espacio, tan enorme, que incluso supera al de las diferencias; donde ambos son uno, y donde vuelve a mí la sonrisa de los triunfos pasados. Si algo puedo agradecer de la Tribu Agua del Sur es que, me dio la oportunidad de encontrarme contigo, con Korra, y así, conmigo misma.

Tal vez Korra pueda enfriarse, y su cuello podría dolerle al despertar. Mejor voy a arreglar ese pequeño inconveniente, y en donde sea que estés… duerme bien.


	7. Noche de Espíritus

**Perdón por el retraso con mis fanfics, pero las fiestas me han traído apresurada. Con este capítulo, quiero desearles una muy feliz navidad, y espero que tengan una gran temporada. Trataré de subir otros capítulos antes de fin de año, y también estoy en mi camino de seguir "Kyoshi". La magia Bestial se cancela, y pues… creo que era todo lo que tenía que decir. Este capítulo es para todos ustedes, y para todos y todas en tumblr. Les mando un abrazo, y gracias por leer este fanfic. **

_**Wolf.**_

**Capítulo 7: La noche de los espíritus.**

Aquí volvió a ser invierno. Estos huesos ya no están hechos para la época. Varias personas de la Órden de Loto se han ido de regreso a sus casas a pasar las fiestas de invierno con sus familias. La fortaleza donde entrenamos a Korra se ha quedado completamente vacía, excepto porque yo sigo aquí, y porque Korra sigue esperando a que vengan sus padres por ella. La estoy peinando para pasar el rato, y su plática me parece algo conmovedor, aunque me crea un hueco existencial en la boca del estómago:

-El espíritu benefactor viene esta noche – exclama, mientras veo sus piernitas colgar de la silla. Está emocionada. Espera a El espíritu benefactor.

Vi el otro día a Tonraq y Senna comprar algunos regalos y caramelos para la niña; extrañan a su hija, y esta vez la tendrán toda una semana, hasta que terminen los festejos y lleguemos al año nuevo. Todos se van, aunque yo no sé qué hacer ni a dónde ir; así ha sido los últimos festejos de estos casi seis años sin ti. Aún no encuentro una explicación para esto; una pequeña niña, frágil y necia, ahora es tu espíritu. Debo admitir que, tienen la misma sonrisa y la misma ilusión por las fiestas invernales; ella con sus padres, tú con nuestros hijos.

De repente, llaman a la puerta.

-Adelante – exclamo.

Son Tonraq y Senna. Korra se arroja hacia los brazos de ambos. Todos se habían extrañado.

No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que nos abrazamos así, o que abrazamos a nuestros hijos. Eran pequeños, lo sé. Dejábamos los regalos en la sala, tanto los de Kya, Bumi y Tenzin, como los de los otros niños acólitos. Era divertido vestirnos de los espíritus ayudantes, para salir a espantar a los niños que no se habían portado bien durante todo el año; era divertido todo esto, el ver sonrisas, el ver la magia de la fe en los infantes.

Ahora son tan difusos como las sombras en la tormenta que hay allá afuera.

-¡Hoy viene El espíritu benefactor! – dice Korra con suma emoción – Hoy viene, hoy en la noche. ¡Quiero quedarme despierta para verlo!

-No puedes, pequeña – contesta Senna –. Tienes que esperarlo mientras duerme, o si no, él saldrá huyendo porque lo espantarás.

-Pero yo quiero verlo.

-Lo vas a espantar, cariño. Mejor déjale agua; debe venir sediento.

-Sí – contesta la niña, mientras sonríe convencida.

Sus padres le ponen el abrigo para salir a la tormenta. Senna se acerca a mí:

-Muchas gracias por cuidar de ella, Maestra Katara.

-No es problema. Además, es mi deber como guardia de Korra.

-No solamente por ser su guardia, sino por ser su guía, y un modelo a seguir para mi hija.

Le contesto con una leve sonrisa. En realidad es lo único que puedo hacer.

-Quiero hacerle una pregunta, maestra.

-Dime.

-¿Quiere venir con nosotros a pasar "la noche de los espíritus" con nosotros? Solamente estaremos Tonraq, la niña y yo. Sería un honor que nos pudiera acompañar.

Lo pienso por un instante. ¿Es lo correcto? ¿Es normal hacer esto? En realidad no tenía ningún plan para hoy, aunque me es difícil separarme de Korra. Creo que me he encariñado más de lo que debía con el espíritu de la Tierra.

-Por supuesto que acepto la invitación. Y les agradezco mucho por esto.

En cuanto Tonraq lleva a su hija en los hombros, y con el abrigo puesto, salimos por la puerta. Una terrible ventisca nos ataca de la nada, y varias de mis articulaciones hacen un ruido particular por el frío. Entre Senna y yo hacemos un pequeño camino para poder caminar, ya que vemos con cierta dificultad. Todos están en casa, guarecidos con sus familias, comiendo ciruelas de mar, pescados, pasándola en familia, durmiendo, haciendo quizás aquello que más les gusta. Es un aroma singular el que trae "La noche de los espíritus", y la alegría que le causa a los niños el esperar a El espíritu benefactor, y ver sus regalos allí junto a sus botas, a sus zapatos. Digamos que se respira el ambiente, aunque con menor ruido.

Incluso extraño el ruido de Ciudad República en plena Noche de los espíritus.

Aquí hace frío, uno igual al del cuerpo de Momo aquella vez que murió en vísperas de los festejos del invierno; tanto Lin como Tenzin tenían miedo que los espíritus se hubieran llevado tu risa contagiosa, tus ojos de un niño adulto. Temían a muchas cosas, e incluso te hicieron un Momo de peluche, uno que cosió Kya, uno que bordó Bumi, y que fue la idea de esos dos pequeños. ¿Cuántos años tenían? ¿Ocho tal vez? No lo recuerdo; solamente tengo grabado en la memoria que fue un invierno frío para ti, pero ese detalle cambió tu Noche de los espíritus por completo, e incluso ese Momo debe seguir guardado en el ático, o en no sé dónde, aunque una parte de él sigue en tu corazón, en el de Tenzin…

Las ciruelas de mar… Mi padre podía comer ollas completas de esto. No sé cómo pasó, pero Senna y Tonraq tienen un excelente sazón, aunque Korra devora la carne, la intenta destrozar, pero sus dientecitos no pueden arrancar los trozos. Es como volver a ver a Sokka, y es volver a preguntarme. ¿Eres tú?:

-Permíteme ayudarte – le digo, y comienzo a hacer varios pedazos de carne para que los pueda comer.

-Gracias, Maestra Katara – me responde, y me lanza una sonrisa chimuela. Va creciendo, y creo que la semana pasada acaba de perder uno de sus dientes. Ha crecido muy rápido… demasiado rápido.

Pasan las horas, y alcanzo a reír, a olvidar por un momento que algo aún me duele. Los años anteriores había sido sencillo estar sola, o haber estado con Sokka. He estado solamente este año con la familia de Korra, y por alguna razón me rio sin poder reírme, como una sonrisa de metal. No sé qué diantres me ocurre, no sé por qué motivo estoy en este estado; soy como uno de esos Satomóviles, soy una carcasa de fierros con algo mecánico en el pecho.

Sí, y aunque escucho la conversación de los padres de Korra, y aunque sé que es entretenida, en esta ocasión no puedo evitar cargar con un espíritu; no es uno alegre, ni uno que desea perseguir niños. Es más bien que el Polo Sur sin Sokka, sin un verdadero Espíritu Benefactor, es completamente confuso. Es perderse en la nieve, en una cálida que, por más cálida que esté, sigue provocándote frío.

-Creo que la tormenta seguirá por un largo rato. Es probable que toda la noche. – me dice Tonraq, asomándose por la puerta. Parece ser que, hoy duermo en casa de Korra.

En tanto la familia me reserva un pequeño lugar al lado de la niña, yo le ayudo a ponerse sus ropas para dormir:

-¿El espíritu benefactor es muy grande? – me pregunta

-Lo es – contesto.

-¿Cuánto mide?

-No estoy segura.

-¿Y cómo reparte tantos regalos en una noche?

-Tiene a sus ayudantes.

-¿Algún día podré ver a El espíritu benefactor? Soy el avatar ¡Tendrá que aceptar que lo vea!

-Así será, Korra. Así será. Pero por hoy, debes descansar.

-Y ¿Qué pedirás?

No esperaba que ella me dijera esto. ¿Qué pediría? ¿Qué puedo a mi edad? No puedo decirle una cruda realidad a ella… no ahora.

-A los adultos ya no nos trae nada El espíritu benefactor. Él hace feliz a los niños.

-Eres como una niña, pero grande, y viejita, y te has portado bien. ¿Por qué no te regala nada?

-Bueno…

De repente, ella va a la cocina por un vaso de agua, y lo deja cerca de sus botas. La veo desde aquí, desde el marco de la puerta del cuarto, mientras ella dice algo que trato de descifrar:

-No te he visto, Espíritu Benefactor. Quiero verte. Pero ¿Sabes qué quiero más? Que mi Maestra Katara sea feliz… Si ella pudiera sonreír, si ella fuera feliz… te lo agradecería mucho, aunque no me dejes regalos.

Sonríe, y regresa corriendo. Cree que su petición fue silenciosa y casi inaudible, aunque aquí me hallo, tratando de aguantarme las lágrimas.

Hasta una niña de tan corta edad sabe que algo está mal en mí. Hasta ella sabe que extraño gran parte de mi vida… Hasta un infante se da cuenta.

-Creo que debes dormir – le sugiero, y enseguida su mamá la cobija. Ambos padres le dan un beso de buenas noches, e igual les digo que descansen. Trato de cerrar los ojos; este pequeño espacio es acogedor, aunque Korra comenzó a roncar un poco… bueno, bastante.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Los vientos están inquietos. Parecen bisontes voladores jugando ruidosamente… _no es lo único que recuerdo que era ruidoso en el templo._

Tal vez algún espíritu del viento se enojó, o El espíritu benefactor debe apresurar su marcha…

-¿Qué hora es? – pregunta Korra algo amodorrada.

-Es tarde – le susurro –. Regresa a dormir.

-Tengo frío

-Permíteme cobijarte.

Me levanto para poder subir sus sábanas, su saco de dormir, pero veo que está todo en orden.

-Tengo miedo – dice, aunque sigue dormida.

-Aquí estoy, Korra. No hay nada de qué temer.

-Volveré, y sé que no vas a estar allí. A eso le tengo miedo…

No son sus palabras, y apenas si Korra sabe decir "¡Acéptalo, amigo!". ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

-Estoy contigo siempre, Katara. Recuerda que el viento siempre está contigo…

-¿Y cuándo estaré yo contigo? – le pregunto en voz muy baja.

-Cuando estés lista. Confía en mí. ¿Acaso te he fallado?

Respondo con un no a su pregunta. Sea lo que haya sido, tengo mucho que agradecerle a Korra.

-Extrañaba esto, cariño.

-Yo también – y entonces suspiro. Acaricio la cabeza de Korra, y en eso aparece una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Sus ojos siguen sin abrirse.

-Buenas noches, Katara. Dulces sueños…

En eso, su pequeño cuerpo da la vuelta y se intenta acurrucar como una especie de bolita.

-Buenas noches, cariño – alcanzo a responder, esperando que mi respuesta llegue pronto. ¿Qué tan pronto? No tengo la menor idea…

Solamente sé que, los espíritus existen, y ellos han venido esta noche. Por eso se llama "La noche de los espíritus". Aún siendo una anciana, tengo mucho por aprender… y eso me alegra.

_Feliz noche de los espíritus, Aang. _


	8. Fotografía instantánea

**Nota de la autora:**

Me disculpo por no haber subido capítulos de forma tan continua. Sé que si fuera una escritora súper dotada, este fanfic tendría un curso normal. Sin embargo, estoy trabajando como en cinco proyectos al mismo tiempo (incluyendo varios de mis fanfics), y sí, debería de poder con todos ellos, pero tengo que dedicarle tiempo también a la universidad. Entonces… ya se imaginarán cómo está mi cabeza (404 error).

Espero continuar con estos fanfics en periodo de clases (donde puedo divagar a mis anchas entre clases, y tener buenas calificaciones pese a ello – inserte risa maniática).

**Capítulo 8: Fotografía instantánea.**

-Ella es Pema. Sé que ya se conocían…

-Está bien, Tenzin. Yo sé quién es ella, y sé que será una gran esposa.

Tomo las manos de Pema entre las mías, porque estoy segura de que es la mujer que hará feliz a Tenzin. No es como que haya tenido algo en contra de Lin, pero en los últimos meses, tanto Tenzin como ella habían tenido un par de problemas.

Entonces es cuando Korra se esconde más detrás de mí, y la mirada de Tenzin la intimida.

-Hola, pequeña – le dice, inclinándose hasta donde está ella. Korra lo saluda.

-¿Tú debes ser el avatar, cierto?

-Sí – responde, aún temerosa.

-¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Tenzin.

-Korra. Y soy el avatar.

-Es un gusto conocerte, Korra.

Carga a la niña, y ella se divierte viendo todo desde los brazos de Tenzin, quien pareciera tener más años, muchos más. El día en el que falleciste, a todos se nos vino una carga de edad. No éramos nosotros, sino una carga emocional que nos restaba emociones, y nos agregaba tiempo y líneas de expresión que difícilmente se borran; unas que casi no se pueden ver, pero que son dolorosas al tacto de la memoria.

-Estoy en las alturas, ¡Acéptalo amigo! – grita Korra, y mientras Tenzin se la lleva para jugar al patio, tengo unos minutos para conversar con Pema.

-Maestra Katara – me dice, haciendo una reverencia ante mí.

-Les deseo lo mejor, y veo en tus ojos que hay algo que te preocupa.

-No sé a qué pueda referirse. Tenzin y yo estamos bien.

-Sé que están bien, mejor que bien. ¿Sucede algo que te incomode?

-Bueno, es probable.

-¿Estás embarazada? – pregunto, ya que sus ojos me lo dicen con cierta claridad; la mirada perdida y consternada, esa, de una mujer que lleva en el vientre a una nueva creatura, a alguien que es, y espera a ser alguien, a ser un regalo para sus padres. Sé que conozco su mirada. Pema luce nerviosa, pero enseguida se recupera, y tose un poco.

-No estoy segura. ¿Usted podría ayudarme a saberlo?

Le arrojo una sonrisa, y pasamos a mi habitación.

O-O-O-O-O

Tenzin entra corriendo, con Korra, y apenas han pasado veinte minutos. Pema y yo comenzamos a hablar sobre el gran papel de padre que él haría… o mejor dicho, que hará.

-Me alegra que se estén llevando bien – comenta, tomando asiento en la mesa junto a nosotras. Mientras tanto, Korra se arroja en el sillón, donde comienza a quedarse dormida.

-Y me alegra que Korra y tú se lleven de maravilla – contesto a su afirmación.

-Es una gran niña, aunque muy diferente a lo que era mi padre. Me recuerda un poco a Kya y Bumi, y me cuesta creer que mi padre haya reencarnado en ella. Aunque tienen varias similitudes.

-Son la misma persona, hijo. Recuérdalo siempre.

Ambos sonreímos, y prosigo:

-Y además, Pema tiene algo que decirte.

Ella toma un hondo respiro, y toma a Tenzin de la mano.

-Cariño, yo… Bueno, tú… digo, nosotros…

-¿Sí?

-Vas a ser papá – exclama, tragándose algo de aliento.

La expresión facial de Tenzin se transforma por completo; está loco, y no se trata de la locura provocada por la furia, no. Más bien, no sabe cómo reaccionar, aunque cualquier cosa desembocará a alegría (creo).

-¿Es… en serio? – pregunta aún atónito, y comienza a reírse incrédulo, pero feliz. Me hace pensar en alguien cuando veo esa misma expresión.

-Seremos padres – musita Pema aún insegura.

-Es… es una excelente noticia, cariño. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

-Unos meses. ¿Tres tal vez?

-Felicidades – les digo a ambos.

La escena es familiar:

Un maestro aire, el único en su especie, levantando a su esposa tras darle la noticia de que pronto serán padres; pronto serán más de tres.

Ambos festejan, y Tenzin sigue sin creer la noticia. He descubierto un lado que no conocía de nuestro hijo; ellos, los hijos, cambian el rumbo de toda persona. Los axiomas de la vida dejan de ser eso, y vuelves a reaprender.

O-O-O-O-O-O

_**Querido Aang:**_

_Dicen que en el mundo de los espíritus no se está tan mal, y espero que así sea. No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que apareciste, o creo que apareciste en la Noche de los Espíritus. Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido hace apenas unos días…_

_Pronto volveremos a ser abuelos ¿Lo sabías? _

_Tenzin tendrá a su primer hijo, y probablemente se trate de un maestro aire. Tu principal preocupación antes de irte fue dejar a Tenzin como el último maestro aire; sé lo que sentías, y sé lo que nuestro hijo significó para ti. Lo entiendo mejor de lo que tú imaginas, y viéndote tomar su mano aquella vez me hizo entender tu preocupación. Tú sabías que Lin no podía tener hijos luego de su accidente durante un operativo en el centro de Ciudad República… Y aunque Tenzin y Lin tenían una relación maravillosa, te preocupaba que no pudieran darle otro maestro aire al mundo, y mucho menos cuando tú estabas por marchar. _

_Puedo decirte, cariño, que no hay mucho de qué preocuparse ahora; nosotros tardamos más de diez años en que Tenzin naciera (y aún pienso en esos intentos… y vuelvo a sentirme una adolescente que se ruboriza), y debo decir que valió la pena. Por más que decías que no importaba, y pese a que sé que sí amaste a Kya y Bumi, Tenzin es el único que puede dejar la herencia del aire-control en nuestro mundo, por el cual luchamos hace tanto tiempo._

_Los nietos de Kya te llenaron de dicha, y aunque la idea de que tu pequeña niña se fuera del hogar te dolió como a todo padre celoso, cuando tuviste a los pequeños en tus brazos todo fue completamente diferente…_

_Volvías a ser un niño, el mismo que conocí en el trineo-pingüino. Ellos volvían a ser como una extensión de nuestros hijos… los nietos._

_No sé si seré capaz de aceptar el regalo de ser abuela nuevamente; sé que tú serías muy feliz, y yo lo seré. Sin embargo, ellos crecerán en Ciudad República… y sabes la razón por la cual yo no voy, y la razón por la cual Tenzin no viene al Polo sur con frecuencia. _

_¿Cuándo veré a mi próximo nieto? No estoy segura. Y estoy feliz porque sé que hemos construido una hermosa familia, una de las tantas cosas por las cuales me puedo enorgullecer, y decir que no he vivido en vano. Por eso estoy feliz. Y porque tú construiste a mi lado esto._

_Con cariño_

_**Katara.**_


	9. Contigo aprendí

**Debería estar acabando de leer "Memorias del subsuelo". Ahora saben qué es lo que no estoy haciendo. Esta noche trabajaré en dos o tres capítulos de este fanfic, para pronto subirlos y no dejar la historia descuidada; me están esclavizando este semestre.**

**Capítulo 9: Contigo aprendí.**

_Querido Aang:_

He fijado mi vista en un par de hechos curiosos, y mis pensamientos en fenómenos que aún viven en el pasado, y yo soy éste.

Hace seis años no tomaba la tinta y el pergamino para escribirte y hacerte saber todo lo que pasa aquí; no hay mucha novedad en una mujer como yo. Recién recibí un mensaje de parte de Tenzin en el que me hace saber que ha nacido su tercer hijo esta semana; es un varón que lleva por nombre Meelo. Hace dos años recibí una llamada desde la torre de comunicación de la Tribu Agua del Sur, donde me hizo saber del nacimiento de Ikki, tu segunda nieta, y una hermosa maestra aire (en palabras de tu hijo). Tenzin ha aprendido a hacer su vida, aunque muy en el fondo sé los motivos por los cuales no ha puesto un pie desde la última vez que vino por aquí.

Fue justo antes de irse, hace seis años. Me especificó que regresaría cuando Korra estuviera en edad de aprender el aire-control, y hasta entonces lo volvería a ver. Así como mis visitas no han sido constantes a Ciudad República, sus visitas, las de él, son escasas (por no decir que en ambas partes, la acción es nula).

Miles de cosas, horas y segundos transcurrieron desde que optamos por mantener nuestros recuerdos en la mayor calma posible.

Suena un viejo radio de los guardias de la Orden de Loto. Por increíble que parezca, a veces reconforta escuchar las tonadas de moda en Ciudad República, y justo ahora suena una que pareciera estar en desuso o para la nostalgia; una para mí, supongo. Nostalgia, tiempo. Son casi sinónimas.

_Contigo aprendí a ver la luz del otro lado de la luna…_

Kya se había casado, y los músicos tocaban esa melodía que me trae al guardián de la memoria. Hiciste berrinche paterno al saber que tu pequeña niña se iría lejos; después de enojarte, y finalmente aceptar la realidad, el día de la boda accediste a disfrutar la continuidad de la vida, tanto la propia como la de tu hija.

Pronto caería la noche, y varios de los invitados se habían ido; el sujeto del corno y el instrumentista de las cuerdas afinaban sus instrumentos. Habían sido tantos los invitados que jamás logramos bailar una pieza. Fue entonces cuando pediste mi mano, y pediste que te concediera una pieza. Salimos pues, a bailar.

¿Cuándo habías rebasado mi estatura? Nunca descubrí la respuesta, y aquella vez detrás de ti resplandecían Yue, las estrellas, y la mirada de un niño de doce años; del niño que yo aún amo, y supe entonces que siempre amaría y había amado.

¿En qué estaba? Cierto. Hoy te escribo por una razón sencilla; no sabía en dónde resquebrajarme. Había evitado hacerlo durante muchos años, y después de todo este tiempo lo he logrado en el pergamino. Hoy Korra duerme mientras yo escribo; hoy Korra cumplió doce años.

Con cada día que transcurre, ambos comparten rasgos comunes, y es por ello que considero que todos los avatares siempre están juntos; es por ello que creo en el poder de más vidas.

¿Crees que miento? Ambos dejan su ropa en el suelo, se sorprenden con las luces de grandes ciudades, incluso si no las han visto; ríen, lloran y aman la naturaleza. Pese a que ella posee un carácter rudo y decisivo, los dos son los seres más sensibles que conozco.

Tuve que cobijar su sueño nuevamente (por tercera vez en la hora en que llevo escribiendo), y me siento para contemplar el vaivén de su respiración. Y pensar que ella es aquella pequeña que me invitó a andar en trineo pingüino el día de hoy.

Había acompañado a Korra a visitar a sus padres para festejar su cumpleaños doce. Tonraq y Senna, amablemente, me recibieron como usualmente lo hacen. Conversamos y compartimos varias anécdotas, y en el ocaso tuvimos que regresar. Korra regresó feliz junto con Naga (su mascota que, parece ser que será su animal guía. Un animal rarísimo de la Tribu Agua que nadie ha logrado domar salvo ella); el perro oso-polar comía carne de foca que Korra le proporcionaba en pequeños trozos, y ella veía las tarjetas de pro-control que su padre le había traído de Ciudad República. La pequeña se ha hecho aficionada a estos encuentros deportivos, y Tonraq supo que su hija las amaría.

Al estar de camino a la fortaleza, vimos a un pingüino caminar con rumbo hacia la colina; se deslizó de barriga, y Korra lo vio como algo gracioso. Con todo el tiempo que pasa entrenando, rara vez se daba el lujo de observar a los pingüinos.

-¿Se podrían utilizar pingüinos para deslizarse? – preguntó, asombrada y divertida con la imagen.

-Así es. Y de hecho, existe algo llamado "Trineo pingüino" – susurré.

-¿Trineo pingüino?

-Atrapas un pingüino, y luego lo montas; él se deslizará sobre su pancita.

-Pero ¿Cómo puedo atrapar uno?

Saqué de mi manga un par de pescados que cargaba para alimentar animales en el camino; es una costumbre reciente.

-Es un arte legendario…. ¡Atrápalo!

Arrojé hacia sus manos uno de los pescadillos, y de inmediato varios pingüinos comenzaron a subir por la colina, dirigiéndose a Korra. Pronto ella se encontró rodeada de una gran horda de pequeños animales. Una vez que atrapó a uno de ellos, le di la indicación de deslizarse a lo largo de la bajada; es como si ella nunca hubiera sentido una diversión igual en tiempos pasados. Naga fue corriendo tras de ella, y al llegar a un pequeño lago de hielo grueso, tanto ella como su dueña fueron a resbalarse y a chocar con un montículo de nieve. Finalmente rieron.

-¡Maestra Katara! ¡Esto es lo mejor que existe!

-Lo sé. Yo solía hacerlo cuando era niña.

-Aún es como una niña, pero más grande. ¿Quiere andar en trineo pingüino conmigo?

La vi con esa sonrisa amplia, la que usa cuando algo es fascinante para ella; Naga la lamía mientras yo comenzaba a tartamudear. Fue cuando Senna llegó:

-¡Korra! ¡Olvidaste llevarte…

Vio cómo veía a su hija; notó mis ojos vidriosos.

-¡Mami! – giritó Korra, subiendo en dirección nuestra.

-Olvidaste unas galletas que también trajo tu padre de la ciudad. Disfrútalas. Y también estas son para usted.

Me dio un paquete de galletas frutales, tus favoritas. ¿Cuándo acabaría con esto?

Senna se retiró, y volvimos a despedirnos. Agradecí por el pequeño obsequio, e intenté que Korra olvidase de una vez la idea de ir con ella en trineo.

Parecía que todo se había olvidado; ella se preparaba para dormir, y justo antes de que durmiera, me preguntó:

-¿Y cómo se siente tener tantos años? ¿Es bonito?

-Es hermoso si sabes cómo vivir.

-¿Y usted ha tenido una buena vida?

Lo medité por un instante, y una imagen vino a mi mente; el baile en la boda de Kya.

-La mejor – respondí.

-¿Y qué es lo malo de vivir tanto?

-Que varios recuerdos duran muy poco tiempo…

La niña entonces se fue a dormir, y volví a desearle un feliz cumpleaños. Intenté conciliar el sueño, pero no pude. La cama me escupía en cada ocasión que estaba por perderme de la realidad, y volvía a caerme en mí. ¿Qué me estaba ocurriendo?

Fue como vine a dar aquí; a ti, a quien puedo sentir a mi lado, y cuyo abrazo es distante y helado. Si bien mi vida ha sido hermosa, tiene una gran desventaja; aún no lo conozco todo, mas ya me he estado preguntando lo mismo desde varios años atrás:

_¿Cuándo?_

**Katara.**


	10. ¿Qué es el amor?

**Capítulo 10: ¿Qué es el amor?**

_Querido Aang:_

Ha amanecido nuevamente, y aquí me encuentro como en cada ocasión en que la esperanza flaquea. Hoy, en lugar de ello, mi fortaleza no se debilitó, aunque admito que los vientos de hace cuarenta años no son similares a los que soplan hoy; no como los que tú atraías.

Anoche, junto con Tonraq, llevé a Korra al festival por los espíritus de la luna y el océano, y no recordaba haber visto tanta gente desde tu penúltimo cumpleaños, pese a que sólo se encontraban los demás acólitos, los niños y yo.

Tonraq llevó a Korra de la mano por un largo rato, y de igual modo la cargó durante unos instantes para jugar con ella. Ambos se encontraban felices, y en pocas ocasiones pueden convivir de ese modo. Luego de unos instantes nos sentamos a comer un cocido de ciruelas (que sé que odiarías, por supuesto), así como algunas porciones de carne de foca recién cocida (que sé que nunca comerías). No obstante, Korra parecía no tener fondo en ese agujero de su estómago. Entre más lo pienso, difieren en un par de detalles mínimos. Su padre había ido a un puesto cercano, para ganar un muñeco de tortuga león para su pequeña hija (cuya edad ya rebasaba los catorce). Era una sorpresa, ya que, para él ella seguía siendo una inocente niña que rompía paredes y quemaba tiendas de campaña desde los cinco años.

A pesar de que Korra desconoce a la gente cuando se encuentra comiendo ávidamente, algo llamó su atención; una pareja se sentó justo a un lado de nosotras. Era una pareja de ancianos que se hallaba de viaje por la Tribu Agua del sur para ver a su hija, una chica que contrajo matrimonio hace un año aproximadamente.

-Maestra Katara. ¿Cómo podría describirme el amor?

¿El amor? Ella dio en un tema sensible, y que muy en el fondo sabía que no debía hacerlo. Sin embargo, desde pequeña le dejé muy claro que podía preguntarme lo que quisiera sin temor alguno y, tenía que responder. Debo confesarte que Korra aún no se ha enamorado de alguien, y no es porque no haya querido; entre el entrenamiento riguroso que se la impuesto, Korra no ha tenido tiempo de hacer algunos amigos aquí mismo en la tribu. No sé si esto es lo que tú hubieses querido para ella, pero al menos sé que no está en mis manos el poder de darle la libertad que teníamos nosotros a su edad.

Entonces respondí, momentos antes de llevarme la cuchara a la boca:

-El amor es muchas cosas. Sabes que lo sientes cuando en tu pecho algo comienza a doler o a correr cuando estás con la persona o las personas más especiales para ti. Cuando las distancias no son obstáculos, ni los años ni mucho menos las falsas imágenes, es cuando experimentas el verdadero amor. Consiste incluso en querer morir, con tal de ver íntegra la sonrisa de la persona más importante para ti…

Korra volvió a poner su vista sobre aquella pareja de ancianos, y volteó para captar mis ojos. No pronunció palabra alguna luego de ese momento, o al menos no fue así hasta que Tonraq regresó con una tortuga león de peluche para ella. Korra, como toda hija que adora a su padre pese a todo (y sé que tú lo sabes), abrazó a aquél, y durante el camino de regreso ambos juguetearon tanto como pudieron. Después de todo, él la volverá a ver en una semana más.

Desperté ya entrada la madrugada, y noté que Korra no se encontraba en su respectiva cama. No tenía idea de dónde podría estar ella, ni qué podría estar haciendo. Busqué debajo de su cama e incluso en el armario, pero no di con nada. Empero, cuando me dirigí hacia la entrada de la choza, me di cuenta que Korra estaba allí sentada sobre el primer escalón; el codo derecho reposando sobre la rodilla, y el puño sosteniendo la barbilla. Apenas iba a irrumpir su divagar, cuando algunas palabras salieron de lo que pudo haber sido su corazón:

-Dicen que yo tengo conexión con los espíritus, Luna. Espero que así sea, y no sé tan siquiera por qué hablo contigo si sé que nunca podré dar con mi lado espiritual o escucharte. Pero quiero confesarte algo, espíritu de la luna. Pese a todos los años que llevo con mi Maestra Katara, he visto que jamás se ha quebrado por la ausencia del avatar Aang. Quizás ese es el amor verdadero; resistir hasta el último golpe que podamos dar. Sé que no me escuchas, pero quería sentir que alguien lo hacía solamente por mí…

Ella no sabía que Yue sí la escuchaba; ella no sabía que la había escuchado. Regresé a mi cama justo antes de que se diera cuenta de que andaba merodeando por ahí, y al recostarme fingí estar dormida.

-Buenas noches, Maestra – me dijo –. Luchar es amar de verdad. Siga luchando por Aang…

Korra duerme, y poco falta para que despierte. Y obedeceré a mi alumna hasta el último minuto; hasta el final.

_Hasta pronto, cariño._

**Katara.**


	11. Al inicio de cada leyenda

**Nota:**

**He andado ocupada con asuntos de la escuela, por eso no había subido capítulos. Planeo subir otra historia, pero de momento seguiré con Correo Aéreo. Aún así me iré a exámenes finales (unos por desidia, otros porque los profesores son tan perros que ladran).**

**Nota 2: **

**Correo Aéreo terminará en el capítulo 15, y es posible que haga una continuación del fanfic para el libro 2 de Korra. Espero sus comentarios.**

**Capítulo 11: Al inicio de cada leyenda.**

_Querido Aang:_

Escribo por muchas razones, y la principal es que no sabía a quién recurrir ante esta sensación que se desborda en mí. Korra al fin tomó rumbo hacia lugares diferentes; Korra partió a Ciudad República.

Estaba en un lugar envuelto por el negro más profundo que haya podido sentir en toda mi vida, y ante la incertidumbre de no saber cuántos segundos habían transcurrido, el pánico comenzó a invadirme. No podía poner mis pies sobre el suelo, o alguna superficie que me indicara planicie o estabilidad; era una masa inerte pero flotante en una nada inmensa, en un vacío total que no creí que siquiera existiese.

-¿Hola? – Exclamé, y la respuesta siguió en silencio.

Nadie contestó, al menos no de manera inmediata. Empero, después de unos instantes todo volvía a verse claro y conciso, y mis ojos dieron finalmente al techo de mi habitación.

¿Estaba sola? Parecía que sí, ya que Korra había despertado temprano para el calentamiento; hoy habría de hacer su examen de fuego control.

Hace más de tres años que no había escrito, y me estoy resignando a no hacerlo. Es cual si tratase de tenerte cerca de mí, pero debo resignarme a que ya no estás, y darme el valor de prepararme para los próximos viajes. No te he olvidado (no aún, mi memoria permanece lúcida), y dudo hacerlo… pero solamente me estoy excusando por mi ausencia de correspondencia.

Preparé mi abrigo para salir a la fortaleza, donde habría de encontrarme con los sinodales que determinarían si Korra se encontraba lista para ir con Tenzin y aprender el aire control, o debía permanecer aquí hasta que el fuego control fuese su fuerte. ¿Pero sabes qué? Considero que ella está lista, y a pesar de las dudas que la cubren por su carencia de estado avatar u otro signo de espiritualidad, ella tiene el corazón de una tortuga león y todo lo necesario para seguir adelante con su entrenamiento. No obstante, siento en mí el anhelo de ver a Korra yendo de aquí para allá, conociendo personas y mundo, lugares y monumentos, animales y ríos; el espíritu de la Tierra debe conocerse a sí mismo, y dentro de ella misma no logrará encontrar todas las respuestas si no sale a conocer su majestuosidad inmortal. La mortalidad no siempre ofrece soluciones contundentes.

Contuve la respiración por unos segundos, y luego me dispuse a seguir viviendo. Tarde o temprano, los sinodales pedirían mi opinión sobre la fuerza y poder de Korra, y ellos debían estar preparados porque mi respuesta habría de ser afirmativa; Tenzin es el único que puede enseñarle lo que requiere, ya que lo aprendió del mejor.

Los maestros fuego que combatieron contra el avatar no eran oponentes dignos de ella; débiles, sencillos, elegidos por ser excelentes. Ella habría podido contra todos si hubiera tenido los ojos cerrados y las manos atadas:

-Es fuerte – digo en cuanto manda a volar a uno de los maestros fuego.

-Carece de compostura – exclama uno de ellos.

"Usted carece de experiencia" pensé, porque eso mismo le falta.

Ni tú mismo sabías todo cuando comenzamos a entrenar; tenías talento, pero carecías de control, aunque tu espiritualidad y juicio prudente jugaban a tu favor. Ella tiene talento natural para los elementos; es inocente, tiene un juicio prudente cuando se lo propone, pero sus sentimientos siempre juegan en su contra, además de que su espiritualidad sigue escondida. Quizás ese es su error, el pensar que los avatares son seres poderosos, perfectos, místicos y disciplinados (al menos no cuando son muy jóvenes).

Finalmente, Korra terminó con su examen de manera satisfactoria, aunque el resto de los sinodales pusieron diferentes peros, terminaron preguntándome mi opinión con respecto a Korra:

-Si hay alguien que puede enseñarle lo que necesita, es Tenzin – contesté, remitiendo a la necesidad más clara de Korra: aprender espiritualidad.

Espiritualidad… Y mundo. Sólo es eso, cabezas huecas.

* * *

Desperté, y alcancé a distinguir un movimiento anormal en el corral de Naga. No era natural que a esas horas de la madrugada hubiese actividad en esos rumbos.

Entré, y alcancé a ver a Korra de espaldas.

-Excelente noche para escapar ¿No crees? – dije. Supuso que todo estaba arruinado, y que entonces saldría corriendo a decir a los guardias que estaba por encontrar su destino.

Esa no sería yo, y menos cuando escapé hace setenta años de mi hogar, para llevarte directamente a la Tribu agua del norte (¿O debo decir "para llevarnos?).

-Tengo que hacerlo; tengo que hallar mi propio camino como avatar – salió a defenderse.

-Yo sé que sí – respondí, notando que se dibujaba una sonrisa de conmoción en ella, y entonces proseguí –. El tiempo de Aang terminó; mi hermano y muchos de mis amigos ya no están. Es hora de que tú y tu generación se hagan responsables de mantener la paz y el equilibrio en el mundo… Y creo que serás un estupendo avatar.

No entiendo que sucedió, pero de un momento a otro ambas nos abrazamos; yo, para desearle suerte, y ella para sentir que le transmitía ese deseo de encontrar su propio destino. En un modo u otro, las dos nos necesitábamos, y un abrazo no bastaría para soportar la larga jornada que nos esperaba a las dos. Otra vez estabas allí, conmigo. Otra vez estaba Korra, la niña, la mujer, el avatar.

-Adiós, Korra – fue de las pocas cosas que alcancé a decir antes de que tomara un atajo por detrás del corral de su mascota. Siendo cómplice, vigilé que ninguno de los guardias se hubiese dado cuenta de la fechoría que estábamos cometiendo. Empero, toda fechoría hecha en nombre del bien humano, no debería llamarse así.

Hace apenas un par de horas me despedí de Korra, y me encuentro aquí para contarte los porqués de mi carta en esta ocasión. Hay un par de cosas que presiento podrían pasar en su estancia en Ciudad República:

Sé que conocerá el amor, y le costará. El amor es difícil cuando eres joven.

Aprenderá que ser avatar no solamente es pelear, y entrenar dentro de una fortaleza. Desde que se crearon deportes y nuevas tendencias en la ciudad, Korra debe estar actualizada con los problemas de un mundo que está avanzando más rápido de lo que creí…

Esto será como en los viejos tiempos, cariño. Por ti, una vez más estoy dispuesta a emprender un largo viaje.

En cualquier momento amanecerá; los guardias y los maestros preguntarán por Korra, y tal vez sus padres hagan lo mismo. Debo recuperar mi fuerza para enfrentar a esas cabezas duras.

Sé que querías un ambiente idóneo para ella, y que no sufriera los mismos conflictos que tú cuando aprendiste los elementos

¿Recuerdas los muros de Ba Sing Se? Protegían, pero evitaban el conocimiento. Y dime tú, cariño, ¿Qué es un avatar con poder, pero sin una chispa de saber, de mundo?

_**Con amor.**_

_**Katara.**_

*Aclaración: la palabra avatar es en masculino, aunque se use para una mujer (i.e., no se dice "la avatar", sino "el avatar". Cosas de gramática, culpen a la RAE).


	12. Inmunidad

**Es idea mía, o desde que Hotmail y msn ya no están juntos, la afluencia de lectores y seguidores de fanfiction disminuyó? Es en serio, antes con las notificaciones de seguidor tenía gente que leía mis fanfics justo cuando publicaba el capítulo, y ahorita ya no tengo una triste bola desértica que lea lo que hago. El mundo que conocí está extinguiéndose con suma lentitud conforme avanzo a velocidad de vértigo por el tiempo.**

**(Espacio de promoción: Si les interesa leer un fanfic sobre cómo Amon llegó a ser lo que era, les promociono mi fic "inglorious republic", y a Correo Aéreo le quedan 3 capítulos nada más. Pero para el libro 2 de Korra haré una continuación llamada "Azul" (antes "Cielo nublado").**

**Capítulo 12: Inmunidad.**

_Querido Aang:_

No debería escribir dos veces seguidas, lo sé. Pero sabía a quién debía recurrir para contar lo que aconteció en las últimas horas.

Aún no amanecía. Ni siquiera tenía la pijama, y mi cabello permanecía en su lugar. ¿Era normal que extrañase el disonante ronquido de Korra en la cama de junto? ¿Era normal sentir que la media cama que me queda (la mía) necesitaba la presencia de alguien?

No podía tener más ojeras. Mis arrugas han dado ya un límite, y en parte me alegraba saber que no se alcanzaría a notar que había estado en vela.

Mi sábana pasó de ser azulosa a una tonalidad naranja, y en cuanto los acordes del radio marcharon con el despertar de los guardias, me di un tiempo para analizar el canto de aquella dama:

_Te veré en todos aquellos viejos sitios familiares que mi corazón abraza…_

Escuché la misma monotonía matutina, los vaivenes de quienes cocinan, y los pasos de los guardias que se dirigen a dormir tras una noche vigilando. No se habían dado cuenta que _alguien _ se había ido anoche.

Alguien…

-¿Maestra Katara? –alguien me llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante – contesté, puesto que ya estaba vestida (nunca estuve en pijama)

Pasó un jovencito que siempre está atento vigilando la puerta, y que en general se preocupa de todos y cada uno de quienes cuidamos de Korra. Me dijo que en cuanto hubo descendido a los corrales donde el perro-oso polar dormía, no se encontraba allí la mascota. De momento pensó que Korra había salido a dar un paseo matutino, aunque después encontró unas huellas que daban hacia un costado de la fortaleza.

-¿Cree que haya sido secuestrada?

-No, no lo creo. Yo sé que no fue así. Nosotros la tuvimos secuestrada durante muchos años, joven. Sólo fue hacia su libertad…

Y en eso, él se dio cuenta que yo sabía toda la verdad. Comprendió que Korra había escapado, justo cuando lo miré de reojo.

-Si deseas decírselo a los otros sinodales, no pondré resistencia. Anda y cuéntales lo que ha sucedido, si es que ya han despertado.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Me dirigí hacia el comedor principal para desayunar como cada mañana, sintiendo el revoloteo de la travesura en mi estómago, cayendo y divirtiéndose con la situación. Las miradas de desdén no tardaron en enfocarse a mi entrada al salón, y para ello encuentré a los sinodales que han cuidado del entrenamiento básico del avatar desde hace más de trece años.

-Buenos días – dije por mera cortesía, y mofándome de ellos al no contener mi sonrisa.

-Supimos que Korra escapó, y que usted lo sabía todo – exclama su profesor de fuego control, algo más allá de "indignado"

-Solíamos contestar al saludo de maneras más amables cuando yo era muy joven. El mundo se ha volteado patas arriba.

-Déjese de bromas, Maestra Katara. Ésta no es la actitud de una gran maestra legendaria de su talla, y mucho menos de una mujer de más de ochenta años.

-Cada quien decide lo que quiere ser dentro de lo que puede ser. En mi opinión que, yo sé que rechazarán, yo fui quien le deseó suerte a Korra cuando partió hacia Ciudad República; es probable que haya tomado uno de los primeros buques que parten hacia allá durante la madrugada.

-¿Hizo qué? – gritoneó hacia mí ese barrigón y barbudo sujeto que, en lo particular, no es de mi agrado.

-Dejé que Korra fuera a Ciudad República.

-¿Está consciente de los peligros que el avatar enfrentará allá? ¿Tiene idea de qué es lo que acaba de hacer? ¿Sabe que está faltando a la voluntad del fallecido avatar Aang, y peor aún, a la de su difunto esposo?

La voluntad de mi difunto esposo. ¿La voluntad de él? ¿Me decía lo que debía hacer? ¿Se atrevía a decirme qué hacía mal?

-En primera instancia, ustedes me dejaron a cargo de Korra en cuanto fueron conscientes de su poder, y en segundo lugar…

-Sí, porque sabíamos que haría un gran trabajo, y veo que no. Es como si la voluntad de un difunto ya no valiese algo.

-Usted no estuvo con la verdadera voluntad de mi marido. ¿Qué puede saber de lo que Aang hubiese querido o no? Si estoy cerca de Korra, es porque él me confió una labor importante, que es la de cuidar de su reencarnación. En un modo u otro, Korra sigue siendo…

-¿Sigue siendo él? Admítalo, maestra Katara; Aang no volverá, y lo que debería hacer es cumplir al pie de la letra lo que le confió.

"_Debes prometerme que estarás a mi lado cuando reencarne en un maestro agua; quiero viajar en trineo pingüino, jugar, reír… y lo más importante, sentirme en casa de nuevo. Si voy a la Tribu Agua, espero que sea la del sur. Quiero ser libre, quiero volver a donde estuve durante tanto tiempo, y en esta ocasión, sí quiero disfrutarlo. Yo les he indicado a los próximos maestros del nuevo avatar que tu presencia es ineludible, porque sólo tú sabrás qué hacer cuando ya haya reencarnado. ¿Lo harás?"_

"Lo haré" susurré lo mismo que en esa ocasión dije, prometiéndote que estaría contigo hasta que mis manos dejaran de hacer agua control. Hasta ese momento estaría contigo, protegiéndote. Nos prometimos protegernos sin importar quién fuese el primero en partir, y debes creerme cuando digo que haría todo lo necesario por cuidarte de haber sido yo quien hubiese muerto antes. Aún me encuentro protegiéndote, a excepción que ahora no puedo exclamar abiertamente "¡Dejen de prenderle fuego a mi novio!", y a la par, es como si todavía me protegieras… Lo siento…

-Usted no está consciente de todo lo que él me dijo; de sus enseñanzas metafóricas, de sus gestos, de su juicio. En esos momentos cercanos a su muerte, él…

-En ese entonces, el avatar Aang no sabía que su esposa relajaría la disciplina del avatar.

Enfurecí. No pude hacer algo más salvo enfadarme con ése, quien osaba poner en duda mis palabras. Los otros ancianos se quedaron para averiguar en qué terminaría la discusión, a sabiendas de que él había llegado al punto que menos me agradaba; que sus palabras podrían ser incluso su sentencia de muerte.

Como un impulso rápido, creé un pequeño látigo de agua con el líquido de la olla al centro de la mesa, que de inmediato convertí en una cuchilla que coloqué en su rostro a señal de amenaza. Lo tenía contra la pared, y los demás no pusieron resistencia.

-Estuve cincuenta y tres años a su lado. ¡Cincuenta y tres! Salvé su vida en más de una ocasión, y en mi cuerpo cargué durante veintisiete meses tres hermosos hijos de él. De igual manera, estuve con él en sus últimos segundos, y ambos salvamos el mundo de morir entre cenizas, así como vimos nacer Ciudad República, sin nombrar, por supuesto, que todo descendiente mío llevará la sangre de Aang sin importar su nación, y los maestros aire llevarán por menos una gota de mi sangre de maestra agua; le di continuidad a una raza que se daba por muerta… ¿Y usted se atreve a designar como torpe la voluntad de mi esposo? Peor aún, ¿Se atreve a llamarme incompetente?

Debí agitarme mucho, ya que sus ojos desbordaron temor sincero. Con la manga de su traje, secó las gotas de sudor que saqué en su frente, y apuesto a que quizás orinó sus pantalones de anciano irreverente. Las miradas atentas me rodeaban; desde los guardias a los cocineros atestiguaron una escena que prefiero dejar en la historia. No recurro a presumir todo cuanto he hecho en mi existencia, pero en esta ocasión lo ameritaba.

-Tranquilícese, Maestra Katara. Entiendo que se moleste cuando alguien toca el tema de su marido, pero debemos tomar medidas ante la rebeldía de Korra; lo que usted hizo fue solapar un capricho, sabiendo que su hijo dijo precisamente que…

-¡Mi hijo es un necio eventualmente!

Todos los vasos y contenedores con agua se desbordaron, y más adelante me di cuenta que había derrumbado una torre de vigilancia desde el comedor. Olvidaba el poder que tenía cuando la furia me ganaba.

-Me temo que si Ciudad República está en problemas, no podemos arriesgarnos a que Korra se vea inmersa en ellos. Ya mandé a uno de los guardias a llamar al maestro Tenzin para que esté alerta del barco de la Orden de Loto que enviaremos desde el Reino Tierra. Para cuando caiga la noche, el barco ya habrá llegado, y Korra regresará a esperar su entrenamiento de aire-control, tomando en cuenta que aún debe mejorar en fuego-control.

Los ancianos estaban de acuerdo, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me enfermé de la cabeza en maneras casi indecibles. Si no podía con las ramas, tendría que ir a la raíz del problema, no sin antes quitarme la carga del pecho.

* * *

¿Qué podía perder por ahora? Si me planeaban despedir, podrían hacerlo, y de cualquier forma no estaría perdiendo algo mayor. Korra vendría a mí cuando lo necesitara, al igual que Tonraq y Senna, y al igual que todos en la tribu. Incluso los guardias de la Orden de Loto poseían más juicio, y en su mayoría parecían apoyar mis ideales, aunque ellos podrían perder el empleo si exteriorizaban lo que alcanzaba a leer en sus ojos mientras salía de la fortaleza para visitar a los padres de la pequeña niña chimuela de siete años. En esos momentos recordé una vieja escena familiar, similar a las viñetas familiares con Kya, Bumi y Tenzin. Todavía no llegaba la hora de la comida, y al parecer Korra ya lidiaba con el monstruo voraz que posee en la boca del estómago. La encontré escudriñando entre los víveres de la alacena, sentada y comiendo un trocito de chocolate.

-No debes comer golosinas antes de la comida. Sabes que están prohibidas.

-Pero tengo mucha hambre.

-Y después no la tendrás con el chocolate.

Tomé la barra para guardarla luego, aunque al ver su carita de culpabilidad dibujándose en sus ojitos de seis años, me incliné hacia ella, y dije:

-Yo sé que tus papás te han dicho que no lo comas, y sé que te gusta mucho. Pero no es nutritivo, aunque sea delicioso. Aunque…

Pasados cinco minutos, tanto ella como yo acabamos con la barra completa de chocolate del Reino tierra, y cubrimos el crimen enterrando el envoltorio hasta el fondo del bote, y con abundante agua limpiamos nuestros rostros llenos de chocolate.

-Debiste invitarme antes, pero recuerda que no lo volverás a hacer ni se lo dirás a nadie. ¿Lo prometes?

-Sí – asintió con alegría, y yo sabía que podía confiar en esa expresión.

-¿Sabe que se meterá en problemas, Maestra Katara? – me preguntó, temiendo que algo me llegara a suceder.

-Soy anciana, no tengo gran cosa por perder, y no pueden castigar ninguna de mis posesiones, ya que cuento con muy pocas. ¿Qué me podrían quitar? ¿Años?

Ambas reímos en ese instante, y luego de ello nos fuimos de la cocina. Nunca se logró dar con el asesino de esa barra de chocolate, y dudo que logren hacerlo.

O-O-O-O-O-O

-Ella misma vino muy de madrugada a decirnos lo que haría. Ya no tolerábamos verla en ese estado, y más porque es mi única hija. – Senna parecía orgullosa de la decisión de Korra, pese a tener un gran temor por lo que podría pasarle a ella en tan gigantesca urbe.

-Me despedí de ella justo antes de verla partir, y los ancianos en el consejo no entienden que encerrarla sólo creará un caos, y esto me temo que podría suceder. Cuidamos de Korra en todas las maneras posibles, para tener un avatar completo y listo para el combate. Pero si no conoce la maldad, los combates, las calamidades ¿Cómo sabrá a qué es lo que debe enfrentar cara a cara?

Tonraq no se encontraba en casa, y a la par de algunos analgésicos que Senna me obsequió, conversamos por largo rato, lo cual ayudó a quitarme de encima la carga emocional que me habían dado en la fortaleza.

-En cualquier momento traerán a mi pequeña…

-No lo harán. No si alguien lo evita.

-¿Maestra Katara?

-Debemos ir a la cabina de teléfonos de la tribu. Tengo una idea…

¿Funcionaría? No lo sabría si sólo quedaba en mí.

O-O-O-O-O-O

-Los maestros hablaron conmigo previamente, madre. Odio tener que decirlo así, pero estoy consciente de que su elección es correcta.

Cuando hablé con Tenzin al teléfono, se le notaba seriedad en su tono, argumentando que Korra había hecho numerosos destrozos, y dejado cuantiosas cantidades al aire. Quizás no había sido una gran idea dejarla salir al mundo, aunque por otro lado, echando a perder se aprende.

-Korra regresará a la Tribu Agua del sur, y no se dirá más, madre.

-De acuerdo, hijo. Pero sólo te ruego que pienses lo que en verdad hubiera querido tu padre, y todo cuanto Korra te ha dicho. ¿Es lo que ves aquello que el Avatar Aang habría querido para ti, tu familia, tu ciudad y Korra? Yo no he estado en Ciudad República los últimos diecisiete años, y sin embargo veo los desastres en esta lejanía. Ella es el puente y el mediador entre nosotros, y terminaremos creando un ser similar al Rey tierra de seguir negándole una aventura en la selva de asfalto. ¿En serio deseas ver a tu padre reencarnado convertido en un ser atroz como aquél que te he descrito?

No escuché algo más que su respiración, y de inmediato un suspiro.

-Sólo hago lo que creo, madre. Pronto llegará el barco de la Orden de Loto, y debo estar allí para entregarles a Korra. Lo siento.

Y colgó.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

A la mañana siguiente esperaba noticias sobre el barco que nos habría de devolver a Korra, puesto que serían cerca de cuatro días de viaje; un halcón o cualquier cosa que nos diera un indicio claro de qué ocurría, y si todo se encontraba en óptimas condiciones. Sin embargo, desperté con la sonrisa que el jovencito de la puerta me brindó:

-El avatar se quedará en Ciudad República. El maestro Tenzin accedió a entrenarla en la Isla del templo aire por el tiempo necesario. Después de todo, usted tenía razón…

Odié decirles "se los dije". Tenzin haría lo correcto, y yo lo supe. Ochenta y cinco años de experiencia me tenían respaldada.

De momento yo he hecho todo cuanto he podido, cariño; ha llegado el momento de que Korra tome su camino y se haga responsable de sus actos y las consecuencias que se deriven de ellos. Estoy a punto de regresar a la cama, pensando en esa primera vez que Tenzin hizo aire-control, y te alegraste en saber que tu legado no iba a morir… ¿Alguna vez te dije que siempre supe que él sería un maestro aire? Yo lo sé, porque solamente una madre es capaz sentir a una vida dentro de una misma, y más cuando es un ser con habilidades tan raras como el aire. Tú fuiste el mejor maestro para nuestro querido Tenzin, así como para Kya y Bumi, y hoy tu reencarnación vuelve a aprender tus habilidades de parte de tu antiguo alumno. ¿Estás emocionado?

No sé si sabrás contestarme a esta pregunta, pero cualquiera que sea tu emoción, es como si la estuviera sintiendo yo también. Y confieso que volver a defenderte me hizo sentir que mis huesos no tenían ochenta años dentro de mí; otra vez me convertí en una adolescente de quince bastante gruñona, que defendía y amenazaba a quien fuera necesario para mantener la integridad de su entonces novio.

Novio, y después esposo… Luego se volvió un abrazo al aire, y palabras en un correo aéreo, que sólo los vientos que me despeinan pueden leer…

¿Estás en ellos ahí?

Aunque no estuvieras, este correo es tanto para mí como para ti.

Nos veremos pronto, cariño. Y te deseo lo mejor con tu nueva reencarnación, y tus nuevas clases de aire-control. Las necesitarás, porque hasta hoy no lo has hecho en diecisiete años…

_**Con amor**_

_**Katara.**_


	13. Hipérbole de sueños seniles

**Sólo dejaré lo siguiente como una pequeña nota:**

**La despersonalización consiste en escribir un Yo lírico (i.e., la persona que narra la historia o a quien le suceden los eventos descritos, no tiene que ser precisamente el propio autor. En otras palabras, el escritor se mete en los pantalones de otro individuo creado por sí mismo o por alguien más, con el único objetivo de narrar lo que le dicta la creatividad...)**

**Y agradezco los comentarios recibidos durante los últimos días, ya que me han motivado bastante (algunos me desalentaron). Les recuerdo que el capítulo que leerán a continuación es el penúltimo del fanfic, y el que sigue será el final… Empero, no finalizará del todo. ¿Cómo es posible? Explico:**

**Correo aéreo narra el 'antes de Korra', y el 'durante el libro aire'. El fanfic venidero narrará el mismo POV, pero ahora desde el libro 2 de La leyenda de Korra; ya necesitamos una nueva temporada, pues nos estamos comiendo las uñas.**

**Hipérbole de sueños seniles.**

Volví a esa nada pueril de las pesadillas en donde floto. Respiro las imágenes de ojos minúsculos, pequeños cristales en medio de la obscuridad. Y de la nada emerge un rostro sin rostro, una cara que transpira venganza, y cuyos labios me gritan "mártir"….

Y despierto sin más, ahogándome con una ilusión que se deshace en frente de mí.

Un sueño. Sólo eso, o por lo menos pensé que así había sido.

A lo largo de cuatro días, una visión repetitiva me ha asediado cada noche, y en cada uno de los segundos posteriores al umbral entre la vigilia y el sueño; me encuentro inmersa en una gigantesca capa de oscuridad, entre círculos brillantes como ojos de murciélagos-lobo, y peor aún, sin poderes para poder escapar del lugar. Entonces, un individuo sin rostro toma el mío, para posteriormente colocar su pulgar sobre mi frente; para tomar mi esencia e infundir pánico adentro de mí…

Pero después despierto y no logro descubrir qué es lo que me sucedió en ese trocito de mundo pintado en tinta negra, que apenas logro distinguir.

Aunque, debo destacar que justo antes de que recobre la conciencia hacia la vigilia, encuentro tu rostro pacífico que me dice:

_-Tú haz lo que esté en tus manos; todo cuanto puedas. Yo haré el resto… _

¿Hacer qué? ¿Yo qué haré? No tengo la menor idea de qué se supone que haga para quién, pues no me encuentro peleando una batalla mayor…

¿Una batalla?

Quizás yo no me hallaba peleando, pero alguien más lo estaba haciendo tras su partida hacia Ciudad República; Korra, y en torno a ella estaba por suceder algo extraño. Al menos fue la explicación lógica que encontré.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Isla del templo aire, habla Tenzin.

-Buenas noches, hijo.

-¡Madre! Buenas noches… perdón – escuché un leve tosido. Algo no estaba bien, pues le noté nervioso en su hablar.

-Llamo para cerciorarme de que todo se encuentra bien con Korra, el entrenamiento, tu familia… ¿Todo en orden, hijo?

-Sí, todos nos encontramos en una situación que…

-Tenzin…

-De acuerdo, madre. Te contaré lo que sucede...

A lo largo de una hora, Tenzin me informó todo cuanto había pasado desde la llegada de Korra en Ciudad República. ¿Acaso esto fue para lo que habíamos luchado tantos meses?

Una guerra por la igualdad entre la población de no-maestros se desató, y comenzó a cobrar fuerza tras la irrupción de su líder en la final del torneo de pro-control. Incluso Korra estuvo a punto de cometer una locura estratosférica, al intentar retar al líder de su movimiento días antes, influida claramente por el concejal de la Tribu agua del norte, Tarrlok, cuyas funciones habían pasado a las de la Fuerza de policía de la ciudad; había gato encerrado.

Entonces entendí con cierta claridad que, aquella visión en la que un sujeto enmascarado tomaba mi poder concordaba con la descripción que Tenzin me había dibujado en palabras precisas: una máscara que pareciera no expresar el menor sentimiento, pero a sabiendas de lo que puede hacer, sientes que el miedo te invade, al grado de hacerte morder el asfalto. En otras palabras, desconocer su rostro infundía un temor mayor.

Ciudad República está yéndose patas arriba, y Korra parece no poder progresar con su entrenamiento de Aire-control. Empero, me comentó que esa misma tarde ella le había hablado sobre unas visiones antiguas, donde parece ser que tú te encuentras en peligro, como si necesitases ayuda de inmediato.

-¿Y qué más visiones ha tenido? – pregunté

-No me logró especificar detalles. Luego de aquella noche en que la atacó Amon, su mente ha estado desenfocada gravemente. ¿Estará perdiendo su equilibrio?

-Sólo está un poco consternada. Jamás había salido de los cuatro muros de la fortaleza, y el mundo le parece un enorme sitio para vivir. Dime ¿Ya ha encontrado amigos?

-¿Te dije que entró al torneo de pro-control?

-Lo has dicho cerca de siete veces en toda la llamada. ¿Acaso este chico, ese tal Mako, es la que mantiene a Korra distraída?

-Pema me comentó que, en efecto, él es una de las tantas causas que sofocan a Korra. Si tan sólo supiera cómo podemos ayudarla a desbloquear el aire-control y su estado espiritual…

-¿Acaso el amor lo buscó ella?

-No.

-¿Por qué quieres forzar su poder? ¿Qué no estoy aquí para que me preguntes tus dudas, hijo? Siempre vas por la vida queriendo solucionar todo, tal como tu tío Sokka. Sus poderes saldrán tarde o temprano; cuando menos lo espere ella misma, cuando lo necesite… Están allí, pues es el avatar.

* * *

_Querido Aang_

¿Qué es lo que debo de intentar con todas mis fuerzas? ¿Cuál es el peligro que se avecina? No te ruego por una respuesta, pero sí por una pista sobre lo que debo hacer. Probablemente, lo más complicado que intenté, fue salvarte de la muerte en aquella ocasión en que Azula te disparó con el relámpago… ¿Te refieres a que te debo salvar de algún peligro de nueva cuenta?

Desde que hablé con Tenzin, las visiones que abren mis ojos se han agudizado; detrás de la máscara que figura en todos los diarios de la ciudad, apareces tú, pidiéndome silencio. Me sobresalto, pues la imagen es ajena a mí; me callas colocando tu mano sobre mi boca, y entonces levantas la máscara, tirándola sobre el agua, y me dices:

-La separación no es más que una ilusión creada por nuestros ojos…

-¿Y qué debo hacer? – te lo pido de la mejor manera, pero aún temblorosa e invadida por el pavor.

-Tú tendrás tu turno, y yo el mío. Al fin y al cabo, Korra sigue siendo una entidad física y espiritual; tu esfuérzate en lo físico, y yo me encargaré del resto. Déjame hacer mi parte…

Sin más, te desvaneces como humo entre los espejos que comienzan a rodearme, y los rostros de Lin, Tarrlok y de Korra aparecen en ellos en un trueno súbito, que siempre me hace despertar.

¿Qué me estás tratando de decir con "tu parte"? ¿Tu parte de qué?

Si no supiera que tú estás en… bien, más allá de donde se pone el sol, mis visiones me asustarían, pues podría llegar a pensar que tú estás detrás de la máscara. Empero, si algo me enseñaste es que, las enseñanzas metafóricas que solías darle a nuestros hijos siempre tenían un sentido detrás de sí.

Entonces ¿Lo que está detrás de la máscara tenía que ver contigo? ¿Acaso sugieres que tú, Korra, el enmascarado y las visiones que me estás enviando están vinculados?

¡¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?!

_**Katara.**_

**Capítulo corto, lo sé. Pero ya vamos para final, así que prosigan.**


	14. Y sucedió en la Tribu Agua, como siempre

**Y sucedió en la Tribu Agua, como siempre.**

_Querido Aang:_

Escribo para agradecerte por todo cuanto hiciste por mí el día de hoy, así como todo cuanto has hecho por mí desde que te fuiste. Pensarás que soy imbécil al escribirlo para el aire, pero al mismo tiempo me veo incapaz de gritárselo, porque los vientos son cambiantes y llevan mensajes a los lugares que menos deseamos; por lo menos cuento con la certeza de que mi carta sólo tú la leerás.

¿Por qué agradecer? Porque tú estuviste allí el día de hoy; estuviste sin que yo lo pidiera, pese a que me has vigilado desde tiempos lejanos, y tanto tú como yo nos hemos cubierto las espaldas mutuamente desde que tenías doce años. Hoy, y no sólo hoy, estuviste allí…

¿Recuerdas mis visiones previas durante el sueño, esas que después me agobiaban? Al parecer debí advertirles sobre ellas a Tenzin y a Korra, ya que esto influyó en ella, en mi alumna; Korra había perdido sus poderes a manos del enmascarado que tomó Ciudad República por un par de días, todo gracias a una habilidad desarrollada de la sangre-control. Al parecer, ese tal Amon había sido el hijo mayor de Yakone, el mismo delincuente con el que tuviste que pelear hace ya tanto tiempo. Todo tomó una tonalidad oscura en cuanto Korra rescató a Tenzin y a los niños de que Amon tomara sus poderes en un evento masivo que daría fin a la gran revolución anti-maestros ¿Sabías que, por breves instantes, el aire-control estuvo a punto de morir? Korra los rescató, aunque tuvo que arriesgar el control del agua, la tierra y el fuego. El aire control ahora lo domina con suma facilidad; sin embargo, sucedió que llegó hacia mí unos días después de que Tenzin me avisase sobre la llegada y la situación crucial. ¿Sangre control? No podía usarla en ese momento, y no a mi edad.

Unas horas después de su aterrizaje, Oogi bajó a los establos para descansar del largo viaje, cosa que todos los acompañantes de Tenzin y Korra debieron haber hecho. Pero no lo harían de inmediato, o no hasta que les diera un diagnóstico. Fue cuando ella entró en la habitación para una sesión de curación extenuante que comenzó justo en la noche, llevándonos así una madrugada nada fructífera.

En cuanto la luz comenzó a manifestarse, sus ojos miraron temerosos hacia los míos, y entendí la impotencia que nos invade cuando la respuesta no nos convence.

-Lo siento, Korra. Yo no…

-¿No puede? – preguntó con la brusquedad propia que genera la desesperación, así como la impotencia, justo aquella que se crea al intentar buscar mil y un respuestas en el vacío – Pero usted es la mejor curandera que ha pisado nuestro planeta… ¡Lo puede lograr!

Viré hacia la pared; había hecho todo lo que mis poderes oxidados podían lograr, ya que no era una jovencita de quince años, y no lo volvería a ser. De repente Korra se llevó las manos al rostro en señal de derrota:

-No, esto no puede estar pasando – susurró, tanto así que apenas la escuché.

-Por más que intentemos escribir nuestras historias, en ella caen manchas de tinta accidentalmente, aunque nosotros no lo hayamos querido así.

Tal vez pensó por un instante lo que le dije, ya que no cruzamos palabra por una eternidad, que apenas debieron ser unos cuantos minutos o la mitad de alguno de ellos.

-Pero…p… pero ¿Podré recuperarlos algún día?

-La conexión se ha roto para siempre. Empero, el aire control lo conservas íntegro, y no entiendo muy bien el por qué.

-No… no…

Seguía en la actitud de negación, aunque pronto pasó a ser algo más que sólo enojo y frustración reprimida hasta la médula.

Volvió a ponerse la blusa, así como las botas y el resto de su indumentaria. Dicen que un médico entierra sus errores, pero en mi caso fue, más bien, una terrible falla, un error garrafal, que me da mucho en qué pensar. ¿En verdad Korra merecía esto?

Abrí la puerta de la habitación, dando hacia la sala en donde todos esperaban un diagnóstico alentador; sólo les llevé malas noticias, e incluso Lin me pidió que intentara de nueva cuenta, pero expliqué que ya no podía hacer más por Korra. Ella, sin brillo en sus pupilas, emergió de entre las sombras del cuarto.

-Todo estará bien – Tenzin trató de reconfortarla.

-No es así – contestó Korra justo antes de tomar su abrigo y de salir a la nieve. Más adelante, uno de sus amigos iría detrás de ella por alguna razón que desconozco; Tenzin quería averiguar las intenciones del chico, pero le pedí que mirara desde el umbral de la puerta.

Sin embargo, Korra salió huyendo tan pronto como pudo. En el lomo de Naga ella se sentía llena de seguridad, aunque ella necesitaba algo más que sólo un buen abrazo de oso.

-¿Hacia dónde se fue Korra? – preguntaron Tonraq y Senna, quienes poco tiempo después se dieron cuenta de que su pequeña hija había escapado. Al principio todos querían inculpar a Mako, mas yo intervine para restablecer un poco de orden entre el aquelarre:

-Muy bien, es suficiente. Ella necesita algo más que tiempo para pensar, y créanme cuando les pido que le den un espacio a solas; Korra acaba de perder un trozo de su identidad, y ustedes saben que si nos perdemos a nosotros mismos, estamos acabados para siempre.

-¿Y qué tal si hace una locura mayor? – preguntó desesperado ese joven llamado Mako, quien parecía estar sumamente consternado con el estado de Korra. Ambos cruzamos las preguntas que llenaban nuestras miradas, y aunque no cruzamos las palabras por sí mismas, salimos de nueva cuenta al patio para observar el panorama.

-Maestra Katara ¿Sabe en dónde está ella?

_¿En dónde estaba? _La pregunta primordial, cuya respuesta era lo que más deseaban todos en la sala, incluso yo. Pese a que no nos encontrábamos en una tarde repleta de vientos, un vendaval repentino nos sacudió los ropajes, mandando a volar la bufanda roja de Mako, y revolviendo la capucha de mi abrigo. ¡El viento! Y de la nada se manifestó una visión:

Aparecías tú detrás de una nevada brumosa que te hacía parecer una sombra en medio de la blancura del polo; justo entonces se manifestaba el estado avatar, en tanto me decías un sinfín de veces "Ahora es mi turno".

¿Tu turno?

Comprendí, pues, lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¡El acantilado! ¡Korra debe estar en el acantilado! – exclamé casi de manera epifánica.

-¿El qué?

-¡El acantilado! Es un lugar al que solía llevar a Korra a entrenar, y en ocasiones hacíamos pequeños días de campo en ese sitio. Saliendo de la fortaleza, tomas tu lado derecho, y a partir de allí encontrarás el acantilado detrás de unos montículos.

Mako no tenía la menor idea de lo que hablaba, pero pareció entender mi indicación pese a sus ojos que aún guardaban signos mayúsculos de interrogación. Corrió tanto como sus piernas se lo dejaron, y Tenzin salió en ese momento.

-¿A dónde va, madre?

-A buscar a Korra.

-Contéstame una cosa, madre. ¿Te arrepientes de dejar que Korra fuera a Ciudad República?

-Contéstate a ti mismo, hijo. ¿Te arrepientes de que haya salvado a Ciudad República?

Al silencio que habíamos creado le siguió un vientecillo juguetón, que apenas si levantaba nuestros abrigos.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Ella, la sangre control, sólo había traído problemas severos a mi vida.

En cuanto Korra cumplió los diez años, los maestros me autorizaron para mostrarle a mi pupila una técnica que se consideraba prohibida; podríamos ir a la cárcel si la llevábamos a cabo en el lugar erróneo y en el momento menos indicado, por lo que me asignaron al avatar una noche de luna llena, so pretexto de que las olas salvajes se tomaban solamente en ese tipo de ocasiones. No obstante, algunos de los otros maestros de Korra invitaron a los guardias de la Orden de Loto a beber cantidades industriales de jugo de cactus, lo que les dejó azorados por el resto de la noche. Entonces Korra y yo pudimos conversar a nuestras anchas, claro, con la previa autorización "bajo el agua" de Tonraq y Senna.

-Lo que te voy a enseñar, Korra, no es más que un crimen – le dije –. Si tienes suerte, jamás lo habrás de usar, y en los casos necesarios, desata todo tu poder con esto.

-¿Qué es lo que me va a enseñar, Maestra Katara? – preguntó.

-Es la mayor técnica del maestro agua, pero úsala si tu vida corre riesgo, porque además es un delito usarla…

Pensé que ella no sabía de lo que hablaba; no obstante, su reacción de miedo me hizo creer que quizás sus padres le habían contado sobre la rara habilidad.

-¿Sangre control? Podría ir a la cárcel si la uso ¿Por qué me la enseña?

La miré de reojo, y proseguí.

-No puedes saber lo que es el día, si no sabes lo que es la noche. Y aunque conocemos la noche, somos capaces de equilibrar la luz y la obscuridad dentro de nosotras mismas; debes conocer el mal si quieres saber cómo acabar con él.

-¿Y alguna vez la utilizó?

Asentí con la cabeza.

-¿Y por qué quiso que fuera un delito?

-Porque sólo nosotros debemos gobernarnos a nosotros mismos. Usar la sangre control puede llevarte a graves consecuencias, e incluso podrías enloquecer por el poder…

El poder…

Tal vez el joven Amon encontró un modo distinto de canalizar la sangre control. Su padre era el criminal más buscado y temido de toda la ciudad, y cabe recordar que casi acababa contigo…

En pocas palabras, la sangre control sería un excelente instrumento si se supiera canalizar de mejores maneras (para el bien de los hombres), y lo único que logramos hacer con ella es herir a nuestros semejantes. Lo más increíble es pensar en cómo se pueden tomar las habilidades de un individuo con el poder de un solo dedo, de una sola extremidad tan diminuta como lo es el dedo pulgar, y aún más, con la sangre control. ¿Qué clase de genio se debe ser para desarrollar una técnica similar a ella? En cuanto Tenzin me reportó la situación por la que Ciudad República atravesaba, así como los peligros en los que Korra se había expuesto, no pude evitar pensar en las ocasiones en que Ty Lee había bloqueado nuestro Chi. ¿Perder los poderes para siempre? Era perderse a sí mismo, en el caso de los maestros.

O-O-O-O-O-O

El guardia de la puerta se encargó de traernos algo de té para hacer más llevadera aquella agonía. En ese momento entró Korra junto con Mako, aunque la expresión de sus rostros ya no era dolorosa como antes:

-¡Mis poderes regresaron! – exclamó.

-¡¿Qué?! – todos los demás viraron en sorpresa.

-¡Mis poderes, están de regreso!

-¿Pero cómo? – ni yo misma lo podía creer.

-¡Él estuvo aquí! ¡Él estuvo aquí! Logró restablecer mis poderes. Dijo que finalmente había conectado con mi lado espiritual, lo cual es cierto, porque jamás lo había podido ver… hasta hoy.

-¿De quién hablas, Korra? – terció Tenzin

-De Aang. ¡Él restableció mis poderes!

Para muestra de ello, Korra sacó de nuestras tazas el té que en ellas se encontraba; creó una pequeña llamarada de fuego, así como un tornado de aire en menor escala. Todos se llenaron de júbilo, e incluso parecía que había obtenido la habilidad de regresar los poderes a todos aquellos que lo habían perdido.

¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Cómo?

Mientras todos permanecían alrededor de Korra, jalé al joven de la bufanda, y entonces pregunté:

-¿En dónde fue que diste con ella?

-En el punto exacto que usted me señaló. Entró en estado avatar y dominó los cuatro elementos; fue increíble.

La algarabía era inmensa, e incluso Korra le regresó sus poderes a Lin, cosa que ninguno de todos los presentes (salvo yo) había visto en su vida. En cuanto la hija de Toph hubo recuperado sus poderes, yo me dirigí a un lugar que me debía algo más que sólo un segundo…

En tanto todos cenaban durante la tarde, y una vez que terminé mis alimentos me encaminé hacia el acantilado donde Korra me indicó, y supe de inmediato que dicho sitio era el mismo que solía frecuentar cuando todavía no llegaba ella a mi vida, y en donde sentí, por unos instantes, que en verdad estábamos tú y yo en contacto. Es posible que lo estemos, y yo me resigno a pensar que no es así para mortificar mi propio espíritu; pero yo estoy consciente de que estamos unidos, y que los lazos jamás se rompen, tal como me habías dicho el día que nos casamos. Lo recuerdo aún, y cabe la posibilidad de que esté en lo correcto, ya que mi memoria anciana cuenta con fallas notorias recientemente.

Y ¿Sabes? Estoy feliz de que todavía siga aquí frente a este atardecer; me alegro al saber que en mí había una parte muy hermosa, y considero una de las mejores que todavía conservo: los reflejos y el recuerdo de ti.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que soñé contigo? Sería asombroso que volvieras a juguetear entre ellos… Aunque, como he dicho antes, sólo es polvo en el viento, tal como estos últimos dos meses.

¿Qué otras sorpresas me esperan próximamente, cariño? No me digas la respuesta, porque yo trataré de descubrirla.

Solamente le pido a Yue que si te ve, te cuente que por aquí todo está bien… Y lo estará por mucho tiempo.

Eso me alegra; que ambos estamos viendo la misma luna, y eso nos acerca ¿Sabías?

_**¿Cuándo?**_

_**Con todo mi amor.**_

_**Katara.**_

* * *

**Epílogo.**

Observo que sus mechones castaños ya dejaron de serlo. Hay un hermoso contraste entre la nieve y la experiencia que pinta su cabecita blanca, y en una parte me lamento por no estar a su lado en estos momentos. No obstante, la historia sigue, y aunque sé que no me ve, ambos estamos construyendo castillos de nubes bajo cielos estrellados justo ahora.

De repente voltea hacia donde estoy, pero no sabe que aquí me encuentro escuchando su respiración; sé que me sigues pidiendo la respuesta a un "cuándo", y en tanto, te has descobijado. ¿Qué tan pronto deseas que volvamos a estar juntos?

Cubro tus brazos morenos ya vencidos, al igual que esa expresión en tu rostro que comienza a hacerse una curva de felicidad.

Aquí estoy, cariño; quiero recordarte con esa sonrisa mientras espero a que llegues, pero de momento déjame cobijarte, y cantar aquella canción de cuna que solían amar nuestros hijos ¿recuerdas?

Aquí estoy cariño, te lo pido, mientras retiro los mechones de rostro, e imprimo en él un beso. Entonces llega el sol, y sé que debemos irnos. Aún debes luchar, aún te queda una última batalla antes de que toques la puerta y pruebes el polvo.

Sé que pensarás que todo fue un sueño, una mala jugarreta espiritual, y en parte lo es. Empero, yo sé que aquello no fue así. Búscame en el acantilado cuantas veces gustes, que allí estaré para ti; nómbrame sin más aunque no te dirijas a ese sitio, pero esfuérzate en que tus labios digan mis cuatro letras cuando te estés sofocando, cariño.

_No te rindas por favor no cedas,_

_aunque el frío queme,_

_aunque el miedo muerda,_

_aunque el sol se ponga y se calle el viento,_

_aún hay fuego en tu alma,_

_aún hay vida en tus sueños,_

_porque cada día es un comienzo,_

_porque esta es la hora y el mejor momento,_

_porque no estás sola,_

_porque yo te quiero._

(Mario Benedetti – _No te rindas, _fragmento)

**Continuará…**

_**Agradecimientos a todos y cada uno de ustedes, y dedicado en especial a Ariy Avatarbender, Marivi, Diaang, GirlBender, ya que el fanfic no habría llegado tan lejos de no ser por ustedes.**_

_**Pronto esperen "Azul", pues ¿Por qué más pondría el "Continuará" que más arriba coloqué?**_


End file.
